Trouble in Underland
by Pepkie
Summary: Alice has returned to Underland yet again! Her feelings for the Hatter have grown, and tonight she plans to tell him. But, when another character comes to Underland, will she forget about him and move on? What will happen to Underland? (M for later Chapters. As well as, this story is by DarkMarie! Credit to the artist for the cover photo)
1. Chapter 1: Return to Underland

Alice looked at the Hatter as he chatted freely. It had been 3 years since she had slain the Jabberwocky, and she was so glad to be back in Underland. Although she had explored continents unknown, Alice had ached for Underland, and she had ached for him. The Hatter had changed slightly since she had last seen him. His frizzy red hair had almost gone back to his soft red curls, and his eyes that once had black circles under them, were chipper. The only things that didn't change, and that Alice suspected would never change, were his muchness and his clothing. The Hatter's clothing was still very whimsical, but that's why Alice loved him. During her adventures she had missed the small bit of insanity he had brought to her life.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" said Alice as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"I had asked you a question my dear."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I was lost in thought again."

"Ah, that is what I had missed about you. Your thoughts always had the most wonderful adventures. In fact just last week, I was sitting down and I thought to myself my, what wonderful thoughts Alice has, I wonder if she will be coming back soon. Of course everyone told me you were gone and I would sit for days just thinking, pondering, questioning, deterring-"

"Hatter!"

"Yes?" he asked softly.

"The question?" she said raising an eyebrow. The Hatter was a scattered person by nature but she had never seen him act so… fidgety.

"Ahh, yes. Well I wondering... if possibly you might like to join me for, well really accompany me... as my umm. Oh what's the right word...? Ah! Date. To the ball tomorrow."

Alice looked at him for a moment. His eyes glistened with hope, and his smile was so inviting. If one were to glance at him they would see a confident man, but looking closer you could see the slight shake of his hands. The Hatter was very nervous indeed.

"Yes. I would much like to accompany you as your date." she said as she smiled.

The Hatter looked as if he were about to burst. "Fantastic! I will begin the preparations. Don`t fret my dear you shall have the most lovely dress."

Alice tried to interject but he was going off on a whirlwind. Most of the words were foreign to Alice since she had never really cared for society's view of fashion, but she enjoyed watching him jostle about as he walked towards the White Queens Palace. Alice though, had no business in the castle today, and decided to take a walk.

Alice had plenty to think about, after all tonight was the night she would confess her feelings to The Hatter. At the stroke of eleven Alice was going to confess all those secrets in her heart. Alice walked for a couple more minutes, enjoying the scenery until she came to a very familiar place. Alice was standing on the terrace where Absolum had declared her "Alice at Last". The columns that held up the pavilion, to a wondering eye, looked much the same. They stood proud and the marble glistened in the light. However if one were to look closer they would see the small cracks that plagued the column.

"_Underland has changed_," she thought to herself.

Ever since The Red Queen and Stane were banished, peace had returned to Underland. The Red Queens palace was cleaned out and has become a living quarters for the servants that waited upon her, as an apology for the years of torment. Yes, Underland has once again become a place of peace and prosperity.

"_Well," _Alice thought "_Maybe not peace_."

Alice was about to start walking to the forest when a fanfare drew her attention to the front of the palace. She watched as a white and gold carriage barreled down the pathway that led to the front doors. Alice wasn't usually one to meddle in the affairs of royalty but, Alice was intrigued by this carriage. She turned on her heel and went towards the throne room. As she walked in she noticed The White Queen turn her way and smile.

"Ah, Alice just in time."

"Who's the visitor your Highness?" Alice asked as she bowed to the ground. Although she was now the "Princess" of Underland, much to her dismay, she still bowed to the Queen.

The Queen smiled warmly at her, much like a mothers smile and said "It's one of the Lords of Underland. He's coming to the ball as a guest of mine.

Alice tilted her head slightly confused. "I didn't know there were Lords of Underland."

"Yes, we have many Lords. You see, my palace is in the center of Underland, and so to make sure everything else in Underland is fairly divided, we have The Four Lords. Lord Gringall of the North, Lord Meerrywraith of the South, Lord Lindall of the East, and Elwood is the Lord of the West. Then the Four Lords have many dignitaries that they have chosen to help them govern their sections." finished the Queen proudly.

Alice was going to say something when the doors opened to reveal Lord Elwood. He wasn't like anything she has expected. To be honest, she thought he was going to be some potbellied, unshaven old man. Most of the Lords up top were money grabbing, balding old men who had nothing better to do than sit on their bottoms and debate about possible trade routes.

"_Ah, but this is Underland_," she thought "_Nothing here is normal_."

Lord Elwood looked to be about Alice's age, and was very tall. Possible 6'3, 6'6 at the most. His coal black hair reached his waist and he had crystal blue eyes. Alice didn't like him. There was something evil in those eyes, and she didn't trust that smile.

"Ah, my dear Mirwana. "Said Elwood as his arms opened wide in a grand gesture.

"Jonathan! "Said The Queen as she ran to greet him. Alice watched as they embraced and studied him closer. He had a scar on his hand that disappeared beneath the cuffs of his shirt, and if she looked closely she could see a strange sort of ring on his finger.

"_He doesn't dress like a Lord_," thought Alice. Elwood was dressed in a white silk, blouse that was tucked into beige pants and finished crisply at the knee high black boots. "_He looks more like those pirates from the books dad used to read to me_"

"And you must be Alice." said Elwood who was now inches away from Alice.

"Yes I am her. And you must be Elwood." she said grabbing the hand that he extended towards her. "_I really need to stop wandering in my thoughts_." she thought to herself. She had to keep everything she could from pulling her hand away. His hands were rough and calloused against hers. She let go as gracefully and dignified as she could.

"I must say it's an honor to meet you. And I see the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" said Alice who looked behind at the Queen, who was smiling... "_More like smirking to me_"

"That you are a beauty unrivaled by any other."

"Depends on who you talk to I suppose." said Alice bluntly. She didn't like him and refused to be complimented by him. "If you will excuse me your highness I must find The Hatter."

"Yes you may leave." Said The Queen as she moved gracefully towards Elwood. "_She must do some sort of magic to be that graceful." _

Alice wanted to run out of the throne room but restrained herself. She walked as calmly as she could but as soon as she hit the hall, she ran. Alice wanted to get as far away from Lord Elwood as possible. After she thought she was a safe distance away she started to slow her pace as she looked for The Hatter. She walked a while before she found him in his workshop gathering some sort of fabric and muttering to himself.

"Hatter, "she began, walking into the room. "I-"

"No! Alice leave! You can't see your dress before the party that's bad luck!" Alice laughed softly as The Hatter clamored to get in front of the scraps of material that were supposed to resemble the beginnings of her dress.

"Hatter, I think you're thinking of a wedding. And in a wedding its bad luck for the groom to see the dress."

"Oh, well that could be what I am thinning of. How was your trip above dear?" said The Hatter as he continued to busy himself with her dress. A snip here, and a snip there. He was working furiously and yet at the same time, it looked like a choreographed dance.

"They were wonderful. I went to so many places. Met so many people. But, I missed Underland terribly." "_And you_"

The Hatter was uncharacteristically silent for a moment, "Did you meet anyone special up there?" he asked quietly. Alice could almost feel the gloom radiating from him. His shoulders sagged slightly and the spark that was in his eyes disappeared a little bit.

"No. I already have someone in mind."

"What?!" Nearly yelled The Hatter.

"_The one time my thoughts don't stay in my mind when I need them to_." "Erm, well..."

"Do I know him? I need to make sure he's good enough for you." He said as he slipped slightly into his Scottish accent. "I need to make sure he's good enough for my Alice."

"Yes you know him." Alice was sweating slightly.

"Can you tell me who he is?" The Hatters accent was thicker now, she could see him slowly descend into that dark place.

Alice decided that she might as well tell him now. "Close your eyes and I'll show you who he is." She watched as the darkness left his eyes and his brightness returned.

"My dear Alice, I may be insane but I know that you cannot show me who is he if my eyes are closed."

"Trust me" she said, "You'll know."

"Alright." He said closing his eyes closely.

Alice closed the distance between them and took a deep breath.

"_It's now or never_" thought Alice. She reached up and touched his cheek gently. Taking his face in her hands she brought his lips to hers in a fast but, good enough to get the point across, kiss. Alice opened her eyes to see The Hatter looking at her. They looked at each other for quite a while before he removed her hands from his face. Alice turned away and started to leave, afraid that his silence meant rejection, when his hand grasped hers.

"Alice," he said softly "Don't leave."

"Why? It's obvious you don't like me back." Alice refused to cry, although she deeply wanted to. She turned to face him and for once in her life, she couldn't tell what The Hatter was thinking.

"Don't cry" The Hatter said as he stroked her back. "You're right though Alice. I don't like you."

Alice's face was one of pure hurt. The tears couldn't stop even if she wanted them too. One, two, three fell onto her cheeks. She tried to push The Hatter away from her so she could leave but he held her in a tight grip.

"Alice," he said as he stroked her hair, "I don't like you because my feelings for you go way past like. Alice Kingsley, I love you."

Alice looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Do you mean that?" she searched his face for even a snippet of a lie, but she couldn't find a single one. The Hatter looked at her with a warm smile, and eyes that meant what they were saying.

"With all the cup a tea could fill. Or is it the other way around... No matter." he said as he grabbed her chin. "Now, may we try that kiss again?"

Alice nodded her head as The Hatter brought his lips to hers. And it was if time had slowed down just for them. Their lips melted into each others as they kissed.

"Oh Alice," he said interrupting their kiss.

"Yes Hatter?"

"Call me Tarrant." he said as he kissed her again.

Alice wouldn't forget that kiss. But if she or The Hatter had been paying attention they would have noticed the figure outside her doorway that looked on with jealousy.

"_Alice will be mine." _


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

Alice looked in the mirror, admiring the work that Tarrant had done. Her dress was much like the one she wore in the Red Queens presence, at least shape wise. The only differences were the colours and a few features Tarrant had added. Alice's dress was a heart shaped neckline, ironically enough, and flowered to the floor at the back. The top half of the dress was a teal colour, with black laces and intricate designs around the bodice. The skirt was black at the top and then slowly faded into the same teal colour as her bodice.

"Do you like it?" he asked slowly, anticipation lacing his voice.

"I love it!" Alice said smiling widely. "I don't usually like dresses, but Tarrant did a splendid job with this one"

"There is still a couple final touches to add before you are allowed to leave my site."

Alice gulped, "What touches are you talking about?" her mouth pulling into a bit of a grimace.

"Didn't the Queen tell you?" he started, "This is a masquerade ball! I still need to add your crown, your wings and your mask. As well as a bit of make-up and that hair. We need to do something with it. Maybe a French braid, or two buns, maybe left down, straightened, curly, twiste-"

Alice laughed before cutting him off "Tarrant! If we really need to do all that still, shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Right! Alice sit there please. I promise you this won't take long."

Alice sat on the chair and tried not to fidget as Tarrant worked on her. She watched as he patiently attached the wings to the back of her dress. She had to admit, they were quite beautiful. They shook whenever she moved her shoulder blades, and moved with a grace she had never seen before. The wings were black, like her dress, but glittered with blue sparkles when they caught the light. Then, just as patiently as the wings, she watched Tarrant twist her hair up in ways she never thought possible. He arranged it into a fashionably acceptable, but still very Alice, hairstyle. She didn't move a bit, until he brought out makeup. Never one to put it on, or even know what each device was for, Alice furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Will it… hurt? "She asked hesitantly.

"My dear Alice," he said laughing. "Makeup doesn't hurt to apply. I simply do this," he said adding kohl to under her eyes. "And this." He finished as her applied red lip stain to her lips. "That's it for makeup." he finished proudly. "Now, I only need to add the mask and the crown." Alice watched as he ran around the room trying to find them.

"Well… let's see what I look like then…" Alice looked in the mirror, and to her surprise, she liked what she saw. The kohl wasn't too much under her eyes, and the red lips balanced her face, making it look full and womanly. "I look like a woman…" She said her eyes going wide.

"Here they are!" said Tarrant walking back to where she sat. It seemed whenever he was focused, Tarrant had a patience, and a grace that was so unlike his normal self. She looked in the mirror at the final product and gasped. The mask was like fire. The black feathers moved slightly back and forth, revealing tea blue feathers, making it appear as if there was blue fire beneath. Her crown was silver and pointed, much like the ones Alice had seen in the fairy tale books when she was a little girl.

"What do you think Alice?' said Tarrant, positively beaming down at her.

"I love it." She said in a whisper. "I look so… beautiful. I look-"

"Like a princess." He finished for her. "The Princess that Underland deserves."

Alice stood from her chair and hugged him as hard as she could.

"You better get going my dear." he said hugging her back. "The balls about to start. I should be there soon however. I just need to get dressed myself." he said laughing.

"Thank you Tarrant." Alice left the room and started walking down the hall towards the ballroom.

Before coming to Underland, Alice had never really been to a ball. She didn't see any use for them except to entertain upper class fools that had too much time on their hands. But now she had to for she was the Princess of Underland.

"Princess of Underland... " she sighed. "Why was I given the title? I mean... I'm happy that the Queen would chose me but, it is such tiring work. Even if I didn't want to attend tonight ball, I would have to. I wonder how the Queen does i-"

"Miss Alice!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Ah Mr. Rabbit!" she smiled as she walked towards him. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine thank you. The Queen has asked me to escort you to the upper level of the ballroom so that you may walk down in front of all the guests."

Alice sighed again. "Why must I?"

The Rabbit looked at her and stood straighter as if he was her teacher. "As Princess of Underland, it is customary that you walk down in front of your guests, and greet them. You must also thank them for comming and wish them a fine evening."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good." was all he said as he led her towards a staircase.

As they approched the staircase Alice took a deep breath. "I'm ready." The Rabbit opened the doors and her eyes nearly popped put of her head. "Wow..." was all she could say. The room had been decorated like the forrest Alice had first arrived in, except in nightime form. Vines grew on the wall, flowers towered overhead, and lights twinkled in the sky.

"Remember what i told you to say." The Rabbit muttered before fanfaring Alice's entrance. "Presenting, Alice Kingsley, Princess of Underland."

Alice gulped as everyone turned to look at her. Gasps could be heard from all over the room, and various comments ranging from "She looks so beautiful" to "Wish I could get her into bed". The latter resulted in many slaps from their respected partners.

"Welcome everyone. I know I speak for the Queen as well when I say thank you for coming. We hope you have a wonderful evening, and please, don't drink too much of the Scrappleberry Juice. We don't need any accidents tonight." Everyone chuckled and Alice let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Well that wasn't so hard." She thought to herself.

"Now you must go dance with them." said The Rabbit joyfully. To be honest, Alice had forgotten he was there.

"I need to wait for Tarrant"

"He asked me to tell you to go dance. He will be along later, and that he has a surprise for you."

Alice growled in frustration. "Must I go dance? Dancing among them is more frightening then facing the Jabberowocky!"

The Rabbit rolled is eyes. "Go dance Miss Alice. It is-"

"Proper. Yes I know." she sighed inwardly and walked down the staircase. The orchestra had started a very lively tune, and must to Alice's hatred, her feet started to move on their own.

"Shall we dance Milady?"asked someone behind her.

Alice turned around and looked closely at the person now in front of her. His eyes looked so familiar, and that smile, it made her think of a snakes smile. Filled with malice, and lust. He was dressed as a eagle tonight. His shirt was gold, with a paler yeller one underneath, and his pants were brown and his boots were black with gold buckles. He had wings as well, but his weren't as elaborate as hers. In fact, they quite dulled in comparison. His mask was black around the eyes, with an eagles beak as the nose.

"Yes... I suppose we small."

Alice took his hand and that's when she noticed the scar. It was none other than Lord Elwood himself. She wanted to kick and scream. She wanted to run away. But to do so, would bring shame to the crown. She had already said yes to the dance. She couldn't very well just walk away.

"You look fabulous tonight."he said smiling.

"As do you, Lord Elwood."

He laughed and it sent a chill down her spine. "Well, it seems I have been discovered."

"Yes. You have. It wasn't that easy, as the scar on your hand gave you away."

"Ah, yes. Would you like to know how it happened?"he asked twirling her around on the dance floor.

"Not particularly no." Alice couldn't help the snide comment. She just plain didn't like this man.

"It happened not to long ago actually. I was 14 and stupid, and had decided that perhaps I could slay a dragon that had been plaguing the lands for centuries. Well, I traveled months and months in the cold desolate weather, hoping that it would be worth it. Finally, after 6 months I reached the dragons cave."

"What was the dragons name?" she asked trying to feign disinterest. But the truth was, dragons has always interedted Alice. The Jabberwocky in her opinion, wasn't a dragon.

"His name was Galdrin. He was an ice dragon. Anyways, I went into the dragons lair. My sword ready, my legs itching to charge when, all of a sudden, I heard a whimpering sound. I walked over and there it was. A baby dragon. It turns out, that Galdrin was not a male dragon like we assumed, but a female one. Unfortunatley, it seemed that Galdrin died laying the egss, for she was no where to be found. I took the baby dragon and cared for it. It put up a mighty fuss though, " he paused laughing. "he almost clean took my arm off. But I got this scratch instead."

"Hmm.. interesting. I never would have pegged you as the sort of man to care for things beneath him." Alice mentally slapped herself when she realized what she had said.

To her surprise he just laughed. "Well, most people think that. But honestly, I love all animals."

Alice smiled as they continued to dance for a while. They danced and talked for 3 songs when suddenly she heard the voice she'd been waiting for.

"May I cut in?"

Alice turned around she started laughing histerically. Tarrant was dressed as a raven! His shirt was black with puffed out sleeves at the bottom, there was no shirt underneath. He cheekily left the first couple buttons undone so his chest was exposed. His pants were black as well as his boots, and he had on a long black coat. Much alike to Alice's, his wings were spectacular. The feathers looked soft to the touch.

"What? Do you not like it Alice?"

Alice smiled at him letting a couple more giggles escape her lips. "I love it Tarrant. It reminds me very much of the first time I came to Underland. I still haven't figured out that riddle."

He smiled and took her hand. "That's alright. I haven't either." He placed his other hand on her waist and together, they took over the dancefloor.

Lord Elwood, and in fact, the rest of the world was forgotten as they danced around the room. They twirled around the pillars, and the people. Around the flowers and the vines. Nothing mattered except them.

"Alice?" asked Tarrant after a while.

"Yes?"she asked smiling.

"Well... I was wondering... if maybe, you'd like to accompany me to the balcony for a moment."

She tilted her head but nodded and followed him. The balcony looked beautiful this late at night. The marble nearly glowed underneath the starlight, and the vines looked eathreal.

"Alice Kingsley," said Tarrant as he led her to the very edge. "I brought you here because I have something I want to ask you."

"Yes?" Alice's heartbeat quickened. He couldn't be asking what she thought he was asking. He couldn't be. It was too soon... wasnt it? What would she say?

"Alice Kisngley will you be..."

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	3. Chapter 3: Lord Elwood

(Sorry this chapter is so short guys!)

"Alice Kingsley will you be... "

"Alice Kingsley will you be my courting partner?" Alice's heart stopped as she looked at him.

"Your courting partner?" she asked as se raised an eyebrow.

"Well... yes. The time doesn't seem right to ask you to be my wife yet, and so, I wish to court you. That is unless you want to be my wife, then of course i'd say yes, but knowing you, you wouldn't want to yet, but then again maybe you do, but then again-"

"Terrance," Alice said as she laughed at his ramblings. "Of course I would like to be your courting partner"

Alice watched his eyes light up as he held her close to him. "Oh Alice," he started "This is much better than Frabjous day!" Alice laughed lightly as she held onto him. She could tell that tonight would be the start of a new adventure. One she hoped would never end.

Lord Elwood watched from behind a column as the happy couple embraced. His eyes narrowed and his faced pulled itself into an ugly grimace.

"How dare he ask for her hand!" he thought to himself. "I should be the one Alice Kingsley is embracing. I should be the one those lips caress. And yet there he is, The Hatter. The Queens lowly servant, kissing her with all the passion he has."

Elwood stalked down the hallway towards his room, the room he's always had at the Palace. He had to admit, it was one of the finer rooms at the Palace. It's walls were painted a deep green to accompany the golden delicate designs that were painted along the rooms walls. The curtains were a lighter shade of green, that was completed with threads of the finest golden silk, this Kingdoms silk worms could provide. And yet, he still was not happy. He desired the Queens bedroom, the room where the walls and collums were made of the finest Seridian marble. Where the glass shined with such clarity, and the fire place was decorated with the most beautiful jewels Underland had ever seen.

He growled as he thought about that room. "When I become King I shall have that room, and all of Underland shall bow to me. With Alice as my Queen, nothing shall stand in my way." Elwood moved one of the tapestries that adorned the walls, and pushed on the wall lightly. It opened up to reveal a stone stairwell that decended down to a secret chamber. A chamber that only Elwood knew about. He had a witch, a very high Witch he might add, cast a spell on the chamber so that it would be invisible to all magic. "And to think all it took was one single kiss." Elwood smiled evily when he thought about it.

(**A journey to the past**)

Seven years ago, Elwood had set out on a journey. His father told him it was a tradition in their family. On their fourteenth birthday, the men (if any) of the family, would go on a journey to the West Mountain. If they returned, they would be deemed men, if not, then the next runner up shall go when they turn fourteen. A cruel tradition, but a tradition none the less.

On his journey, Elwood had run into many a foul beast. His least favourite were the mermaids. With voices like tinkling silver, and faces like an Angel, they would lure men to the lake with promises of love and lust. When you got close to them their faces turn into nightmares as they dragged you beneath the water to consume your flesh and bone. It took all his will power to look away and keep walking, to ignore their cries and pleading. Back then he had been weaker, and much different. Now, if he had come across them, he would have slain the beasts where they swam.

It wasn't only mermaids that gave him troubles however, there was also the Giants, the Ogres and of course The Dragon. The giants didn't give him too much trouble. He entertained them with new tricks, sword fighting and with trinkets. After a week of drinking and merry making, he left. The Ogres were a lot more trouble. They had ambushed him, stole his sword, and tied him up faster than he could say "Help!". They bound him to a tree as they decided how they were going to cook him. One suggested pulling him apart limb by limb, another suggested boiling him into a stew. While they were discussing that, Elwood had used the knife he hid in his back pocket, to cut the ropes and free himself. It was then that he took up arms and slayed each ogre.

He was quite proud of himself, but that proud feeling didn't last long. As he turned to look behind him, he saw it. The Dragons cave. It was perhaps fifty foot tall, and forty foot wide. It was massive, and the odor that came from the cave didn't exactly make him want to jump in there and slay the dragon. It was his duty though, and with a heavy heart he walked into the cave only to find that the Dragon everybody feared, was no where is sight. He was happy but careful as he walked the passage ways of the cave. He explored it all piece by piece. In one room, there was a massive horde of treasure, more than any King could possess, in another there was a library. It was filled with all the literary masterpieces you could think of, even some from the above world.

In the third passageway however, he found a baby dragon. It was struggling to break free of it's egg, and although he was scared, Elwood went over and helped the poor thing get out of it's egg. His arm got scratched in the process but it was a small price to pay. As he watched the little thing move around the caves, he knew, that this would be his most valuable possesion from now on.

It took about three days to get the baby dragon to trust him, but once it did, he was on the road back home. Carrying as much gold as he possibly could Elwood and his small companion moved quickly down the dirt road that led back to his small castle. Unfortunetly it seems that the hero of this tale forgot whether he took the right path or the left path as he came close to the Dragons cave.

"Hey Angie," he asked the baby dragon. "Which path do you think we should go down?'

Angie looked down one path and then down the other. After looking down both and thinking for a while, Angie led them down the left path. Elwood looked around and started to worry. The tree's here were bent and twisted, casting dark shadows over them as they walked. A mist clung to the ground even though it was the afternoon.  
"H-hey Angie... are you sure we're going down the right path?''

The lavender dragon just shook it's head as they walked further. His heartbeat started to quicken as they walked further and further down the road. Their path getting darker and darker as they went. However as they approached the bend a house emmerged from the darkness. Vines clung to the rusted wood, the porch creaking as he stepped onto it.

"Who dares disturb the Witch Orillia?" said a cackling voice from inside the house.  
"J-just a humble L-lord and his dragon M-ma'am."

The witch hobbled out of her house and Elwood froze. Her black beady eyes focused on him as she stood tall. Nearly as tall as him, the witch was actually quite beautiful. Soft skin, long black hair that clung to her waist and lips that most people would die for. The only tell tale sign she was a witch was the broom she carried in her hand.

"A Lord eh? What are you doing around these parts? No one usually comes to the "Haunted Forrest."  
Elwood looked an Angie and nearly strangled her. "You took me down the path that led to the enchanted forest?" Angie only snickered and walked over to Orrilia wanting to be pet.

"You can stay here for as long as you wish. But whatever you do, don't drink the water from that pond." Orillia walked back into the house, with Angie following close behind.

(**Back to the present!**)

Elwood walked into the stone covered room and took a deep breath.

"Time to get started." he said as he walked towards the table in the center of the room. "First things first, we need to get Alice to fall in love with me." Picking up a book of spells from the table, he quickly went through them and found what he was looking for.

"Hmm... a tea that makes the person you feed it to fall in love with you..." He smiled evily at the prospects of what a potion like that could do.

"A lock of hair from the witch/sorcerer preforming the spell, rose petals and chocolate for taste.. Where did I put that jar of chocolate?" Elwood muttered as he searched through the contents on the shelf. "Aha! There it is."

After collecting all the items needed, he started boiling the water in the cauldron. One by one he placed the items into the cauldron and stirred until they were well blended. His eye twinkling with a mischief that could only be compared to that of a child who knows they're getting away with something.

"A lock of hair for the bond between the master and servant, a rose petal for the smoothness of the spell, and chocolate to sweeten the servants will. Halvaka, grindoro, khan!" The cauldron erupted into green and pink smoke as the spell was sealed into the water. Pouring a cup of tea for himself, and pouring a spell into the other he left his secret chamber and entered his room.

"Now time to find my dear Alice."


	4. Chapter 4: The Tea

(Probably should have done this before but kept forgetting. I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland. Although I really wish I did. As well as, this chapter has mature sexual themes. Although you probably already know cause you clicked the M button :P have fun!)

Alice smiled at Tarrant as they walked about the garden. Although she had told him the skeletal basis of her adventures, she had yet to dive into the thrills.

"Alice my dear," started Tarrant. "What was the most interesting place you visited?"

Alice laughed lightly. "Well if it were the most interesting place I've _ever_ visited, I would have to say Underland, but if you are referring to my adventure then I would have to say Africa."

"Ooohhh Africa. What is Africa?'

"Well, it's a very hot place. Much different from England. And there are wild beasts everywhere. Nothing nearly as dangerous as the Jabberowcky or the Bandersnatch, maybe as dangerous as the Jubjub bird. Regardless I startled the guide quite thoroughly when I walked up to a lion without hesitation." she said laughing.

"What is a lion?" asked Tarrant as he tilted his head sideways.

Alice pondered for moment, tilting her head up as she tapped her chin. "Well... it's a bigger version of a cat-"

"Oh! Like Chess!"

"Not quite. The animals where I come from don't talk. And they aren't as colourfful. A lion is a pale sort of yellow, with a brown mane that goes around it's head like so," Alice made a circular gesture with her hand around her head, as Tarrant laughed in delight. "It has a big mouth with many, many sharp teeth. So you can see why the tour guide was startled."

"He's lucky he's never had to meet with a Jabberwocky. He'd run faster than a Horncromp if he saw one coming towards him."

"I do believe you're right Tarrant." she laughed heartily. "He would scramble away pretty quickly."

"What was your favorite animal up there Alice?"

"The Elephants." she said without hesitation.

"And why is that?"

"They were so... magestic. Huge beasts with eyes that could peer into your soul. They have skin, much like a human, except grey. They have tusks petruding from their face and long snouts. From that description they probably sound quite ugly, but, it's their eyes that make you see them differently. They say, an elephant is like a human, just stuck inside a beasts form. I could see the emotion in their eyes. The love in their eyes." Alice turned and looked at Tarrant. "An elephant can die from a broken heart..."

Tarrant's eyes widened slightly. His face transfixed on Alice's voice and face. She looked down slightly before continuing.

"If an elephants mate dies, it will lay down refusing to eat as tears fall from it's eyes until it withers away to nothing. I have seen people kill these creatures. For their tusks, for the ivory." she growled in memory. "I have seen unspeakable things Tarrant. But nothing as unspeakable as the injustice I saw the day a group of hunters killed a group of elephants. That's when I decided to come back to Underland."

"Alice, I don't see you reasoning my dear."

"Seeing those elephants lie down and just wither away, it made me realize how much I love you. How much I missed you. Seeing all that hatred and death, all that pain and injustice. It made me miss you and long for you more than anything I ever have before."

"Well, you have me forever now my dear. You need not fear me leaving."

Alice smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad. I don't ever want to leave you either." Her smiled turned coy as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "And I meant it when I said I longed for you."

"I realize you longed for me my dear, but it does not explain why you are holding me so tightly."

"Tarrant darling, think about it." Tarrant screwed up his face in concentration when the realization finally kicked in. "Alice! Those are very naughty things for you to say!"

She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Have you ever longed for me dear Hatter?'

Tarrant visibly shivered as she called him by his nickname. "Y-yes. Many a n-night."

Alice smirked as she started playing with his tunic. "Oh really? Shall we exercise some of these thoughts?"

"Alice! We aren't m-married. That's h-highly improper!" he said pulling himself away slightly.

"Hatter, can you think of a time when I've ever been proper?"she asked rolling her eyes.

"Umm.. well... no..."

She smirked once again as she grabbed his hand. "Exactly." Tarrant gulped as Alice led him down the twisting hallways to her chamber.

"Alice... do you really think we should be doing this? What will the court say?"

"Tarrant you know as well as I do that those stuffed shirts dream about a time when they can be "improper" as you put it, as well as, they will gossip for a week and then move on to the newest scandal."

She smiled as she finally saw the door to her chamber. She opened it and pulled him in quickly.

"A-Alice wait!" she stopped and looked at her beloved Hatter.

"Yes?' she asked questioningly as she tilted her head.

"I... I've never done this before. I do not wish to dissapoint you."

"I've never done this either Tarrant. It will be a new experience for both of us."

"Can you promise you won't be dissapointed?"

"Yes, I promise." she smiled as she laid on the bed.

"Then we shall begin."

Tarrant climbed on top of Alice and pulled her into a fierce and dominating kiss. His lips caressed hers as he moved his hands down her dress to rest firmly on her hips. Alice kissed back with just as much passion as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Their movements quickened as the kiss grew more heated with each passing second. With Alice's head clouding over with lust, Tarrant saw an oppertunity. He squeezed her hips lightly, and when Alice opened her mouth in shock he slid his tongue in. At first Alice didn't know what to do, but slowly she responded back. Tongues, teeth and lips meshed together as they fell into a steady rythim.

"H-hatter." said Alice as she panted.

"Yes my dear?" he said, falling into his scottish accent.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"As are you lass."

With shaking hands Alice reached out and started taking off Tarrants shirt. Because he decided to wear nothing underneath his raven costume, she could see the expanse of his chest. He was pale, with red curly chest hair, but was nicely toned. His shoulders were broad and he had formed abs from all the years of running. All in all, Alice's heart was quickening at the sight of him.

"May i remove your dress lassie?"

Alice snapped out of her daze and nodded her head. "Yes you may."

Tarrant moved forward with careful precision and took her dress off painstakingly slowly. He removed the first shoulder and then the second. Inching it down her chest slowly, kissing her neck as he went. When her breasts had come free from their confinement Tarant stopped his torment and looked at her. Looking into her eyes briefly for permission, he reached out and took a breast in each hand.

"They're perfect." he whispered. By now he had slipped into his darker Scottish tongue. But here, in the bedroom, where it was if time hung still, it lost all it's darkness and was replaced by lust. "You've been hiding these treasures from me Alice" he said squeezing them.

"I a-apologize." Alice was trying hard to keep herself from moaning and acting like a cat in heat, but the way Tarrant squeezed and rubbed her breasts made it very hard to do so. And when Tarrant removed his hands from her she couldn't stop the whine that left her throat.

"Don't worry ma dear. We're just getting started." he said chuckling. Inching her dress down and off of her legs, Tarrant leaned back and looked at his Alice. His. She wasn't anyone elses but his. "You look beautiful." he said removing the rest of his clothing in tow with hers.

Alice watched as he removed his clothing and couldn't help but widen her eyes. Tarrant may be lacking somewhat in sanity, but he wasn't lacking further down. Alice didn't know what she had been expecting, but she was surprised by how well endowed Tarrant was. Looking away from his appendage, Alice glanced up and saw the fire that danced in his eyes. She suspected she had the same in her eyes as well.

"Well, shall we commit our act of love my dear Hatter?"

"Yes, I believe we shall."

Tarrant got on top of Alice and began peppering her with kisses. "I have heard that it hurts the first time for girls. Do not hesitate to tell me if you're hurting love." Alice was moved by his concern and put on her brave face. As Tarrant bent down and kissed Alice soundly, he slowly slid into her. There was a bit of pain, as Tarrant had told her, but it wasn't the pain she had expected. After a few moments of Tarrant staying still Alice was starting to adjust to him, and wanted him to move.

"Y-you can move now."

Tarrant thrusted slowly, taking his time to explore every inch of his beloved Alice's body. Kissing down her neck and to her breasts, he took a nipple in his mouth, and was delighted at the sound Alice made. Working his tongue around the bud slowly, he started picking up the pace. The pain now being gone, Alice was responding to him with an urgency of her own. Wrapping her legs around his waist she drove him deeper into her. Wanting to hear more of him, Alice started to kiss Tarrants neck, sucking and biting. She was rewarded with throaty moans as Tarrants thrusts became harder and longer.

"God!" Alice shouted. "Harder! Please harder."

Alice panted and moaned as Tarrant thrusted in and out of her wildly. The passion and love they felt for each other exploded in moans and kisses as they both drove themselves closer and closer to their climaxes.

"Alice, I feel like this is a good time to tell you Lass. I love yee." Alice smiled and kissed him deeply as she looked in his eyes. "I love you too." This prompted Tarrant to go even faster. Soon enough they were both bucking, their moans were becoming louder and louder.

"Tarrant! I'm about to... I'm about to..."Alice screamed as her release took her over. The look of pure ecstasy on Alice's face pulled Tarrant over the edge, and he led out a cry of completion as he emptied himself inside of her. Both lovers were tired as they collapsed on the bed. Pulling her close, Tarrant buried his face in her hair.

"Thank you." Alice whispered as sleep overtook her.  
-

**(Elsewhere in the castle)**

Elwood carried the tray down the hall as he neared Alice's bed chamber.

"Elwood! Just the man I was looking to see" Elwood grimaced before turning around to come face to face with the Queen. "Where are you headed to Elwood?"

"Just wanted to see if Alice would join me for tea."he said putting on his winning smile.

The Queen laughed and looked at him. "You wouldn't want to knock on that door trust me. She and Tarrant just had a "session" from the sounds of it." The Queen sighed happily. "I was wondering when those two would get together.

"Yes... Quite." Elwood's fury was starting to build and he didn't want to do something he would regret before he had a chance to take over Underland. "Anyways, I should be off." "_That damned Tarrant! Beating me to Alice's affection! And bed! No matter.. I shall destroy h-_"

"Elwood, I wouldn't mind having some tea with you. it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"I'm not feeling well it seems. But you may have the cup I made for Alice." Elwood turned and walked down the hall before he remembered the spell. Turning around slowly, he looked at the Queen.

The cup was empty.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tea Part 2

**(Hey guys! Get ready for the next chapter in Trouble in Underland. I do not own the rights to Alice In Wonderland.)**

Elwood's eyes widened as he looked at the empty cup that lay on the table.

"Elwood... I feel... faint..." said the Queen as she fell to the floor.

Elwood looked at the body that lay on the ground and started pacing. "Well, this is a set back." he thought. He glanced once more at the body and then looked at the cup. "Hmm... I could use this as an advantage. I could convince the Queen to denounce her throne out of love for me, take it over and make Alice to fall in love with me!" The possibilities ran wild in Elwoods head as he smiled evilly. "This could work out beautifully."

Scooping up the Queen, Elwood carried her to her bedroom and set her down gently on the bed. Covering her with the blanket he kissed her forehead and smiled to himself. "Oh my dear Mirwana. You might have some use yet." Elwood laughed and walked out into the hall again. It was time to go have a celebratory drink, and perhaps engage in some fun. He was the future King of Underland after all, he deserved some fun.

**(Sometime later, in the wee hours of the night.)**

"Help! Somebody help! The Queen had been poisoned!" Alice looked at the Queen and started to cry. The usually pale white skin was now ashy and covered with black veins along her skin. Her hair was a sickly yellow and her face was contorted into a pained grimace.

"No... no... Mirwana... no" Alice broke down and started to cry into her hands. This couldn't be happening. The Queen couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. How could this have happened? Who was left in Underland that would hurt her?

"Allllliiiiiiiice... alllllliiiiiceeee" Alice looked up and screamed. The Queen reached out her hand towards her and tried to grab her. "Why did you let me die Alice? The cup was supposed to be for you... why did you let me die?"

Alice turned and ran. She didn't care where she went, she didn't care who she bumped into. She ran and ran fast. Time slowed down as everything became a blur. All she could see was fire, death and destruction all around her. She walked into the throne room and stopped. Malleumpkin, the Rabbit, everyone she knew, was dead, Strewn across the floor like rag dolls. The castle was charred and black, the only thing left standing, was the throne. And perched at the top, the very top of the throne, was Tarant's head.

"Ahhhh!" Alice screamed as she jolted out of bed. Breathing hard, she grabbed the blankets and pulled them to her chest. Tears fell fast as her hand shakily held the blanket.

"Alice? What is it my dear?" said Tarrant as he stirred from his sleep, and put an arm around her.

"I... I had a terrible n-nightmare!" she said sobbing.

"Shhh my dear. Shhh, it was only just a dream."

"I know, it was just so so terrible! Death was everywhere and the Queen... she was dead."

"Alice sweetheart, would it make you feel better if we went to see the Queen?"

Alice nodded and got out of bed. "Yes, I suppose it would."

Tarrant got out of the bed and joined Alice in her walk through the castle. Both were silent for a moment, not really wanting to break the comfortable silence they had created. But soon Alice grew nervous and needed someone to help calm her nerves.

"Tarrant?" Alice spoke softly.

Tarrant took her hand in his and smiled at her. "Yes my dear?"

"I know this might sound girlish but, what do you love most about me?"

Tarrant was silent as he thought about it. "Well, in all honesty Alice, I love everything about you. Your bravery, courage, creativity, loyalty. There is nothing one could not love about you. However, if I were to choose one thing, it would be your mind. Your mind is so wonderful my dear. You have wonderful ideas, and beautiful thoughts."

Alice smiled and squeezed his hand. They only had to walk a bit more before they came to the Queens door.

"Well," said Alice "It's now or never," Alice opened the door and slowly walked over to the bed. The covers were pulled up near her head, covering her face.

"T-tarrant... please... do it for me." Tarrant smiled at her and pulled back the covers. Both of them stood shocked. The only thing Alice heard before she fell unconscious was Tarrant screaming, "Help! Somebody help! The Queen is hurt!"

"Alice? Alice my dear wake up."

Alice's eyes fluttered open as she looked at Tarrant. "T-tarrant... where am I?"

She watched as he sighed heavily. "On the couch in the Queens room. I didn't think you'd take well to waking up away from her."

Alice was touched by his thoughtfulness once again. But now was not the time for romance. Alice sat up and walked over to the Queens bed quickly. Just like her dream, the Queens skin was ashy and covered with black veins.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The healer said she was poisoned by black magic."

"Poisoned?" Alice's face blanched at the remembrance of her dream. "But how?"

"It all started about a hundred years ago. For the longest time Pure Magic uses had always had the upper hand over the black Magic users, because since their magic is good they're more powerful. However the evil were becoming more and more jealous and started to hate the good more and more. So they took action. A fierce war broke out, neighbour turned against neighbour, and people were dying everywhere. Worse than the Big Heads reign by far. The Pure were winning because they were stronger, so the Evil got trickier and stealthier. They placed black magic spells in the food of the Pure. If a Pure injests anything to do with black magic they get poisoned and die. Long story short, the Pure won by their strength and decreased the numbers of the Evil. Those who were left, scattered among the winds. These days one can learn the Black or Pure magic arts, however back then you needed to be born with the power. The White Queen is the only born Pure one left."

"If she goes, then what's to stop the Black Magic uses from taking over?"

"There is only one born Black Magic left. Lord Elwood's father was charged with the task of keeping an eye on her. From our knowledge she hasn't taken an apprentice in many many years."

Alice sighed in relief but when she looked at the Queen that relief turned to dread and then sadness. Taking the Queens hand, Alice held it in her own and tears started to fall as she closed her eyes. "I'm not ready for you to go Mirwana."

Without the notice of anyone, Mirwana opened her eyes and looked at Alice. "Allliiiiice."

Alice's eyes snapped open, her legs poised to run.

"You, you shouldn't be sad darling."

Alice's heartbeat slowed down as she knelt beside the Queens bed. "But how can I not be? You're like a mother to me Mirwana. I, I can't.."

Alice started to cry as Mirwana stroked her face. Alice already had to leave her mother and sister in the world above, she couldn't lose Mirwana.

"Shhh my dear Alice." Mirwana smiled sadly. "To die would be an awfully big adventure... Don't cry for... me." Mirwana's eyes closed as she fell back asleep, having tired herself out.

Alice only stood when a knock on the door sounded throughout the room. Opening the door she was greeted by Lord Elwood.

"Is it true? Is my Dear Mirwana dead?" he said as he walked into the room and over to her bedside.

"No, not yet at least." Alice rubbed her eyes quickly as Tarant held her close. She didn't mind showing weakness in front of Tarrant or Mirwana but she refused to show it in front of him.

"Oh thank god!" Elwood looked at her. "What or who did this?" he said with a troubled face.

"She was poisoned. By Black Magic."

Elwood's face blanched as he looked at Mirwana. "How is this possible?! There haven't been Black Magic users for years! We need to find this, this monster and execute them!"

Alice didn't like to say it, but she agreed with Elwood.

"We can't execute them." spoke Tarrant. "If we did we would be no better than that bloody Big Head. No, besides the Queen wouldn't want that."

Alice sighed. "You're right Tarrant. Although I wish to see whoever did this dead, we cannot stoop that low again."

Tarrant smiled and squeezed her hand. "That's very brave of you love."

Alice smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Elwood glared slightly and made a slight choking noise. "How dare you smile and show love in the presence of your dying Queen. Do you have no loyalty! No respect! She's dying on her death bed while you blatantly show your love and smile! Maybe you did this! Maybe you poi-"

"How dare you!" yelled Tarrant, in his full Scottish accent. "I was with the Queen before you ever were you measly worm! I WAS THERE THE DAY THE JABBERWOCKY KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT RESPECT! ABOUT HONOR! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE JABBERWOCKY CAME UPON US ON FRABJOUS DAY?"

Alice kisses Tarrant quickly but softly trying to calm him down. To her happiness Tarrant responded and kissed her back softly. "Thank you dear. I needed that." Although his Scottish accent was still slightly there, Tarrant had calmed down enough to settle for glaring at him.

"I, I was out of place." said Elwood grimly. " I apologize Princess, hatter."

Alice was close to punching Lord Elwood so with a nod of her head she took Tarrants hand and left the room quickly.

"The arrogance of that pampered brat!" said Tarrant muttering under his breath.

"I know dear, I know." she sighed. "We're all shaken up." Alice laughed. "And to think I was naive enough to believe the worst was behind us." A couple tears escaped Alice's eyes.

"Alice," said Tarrant as he took her face in his hands. "We will work through this. We can work through anything. I know I may be crazy, and I know that this world is crazy. But I love you. With more passion that an Elephant."

Alices laughed slightly and hugged him. "Thank you"

"It's what courting partners do." he said smiling.

Alice was about to speak when, at the corner of her eye, she spotted something at the far end of the hall. Walking down slowly her eyes widened, sitting on a table was a single, solitary, tea cup.

**(Okay guys, here's where you come in. I've been having some difficulty deciding whether Mirwana live or die. Her fate is in your delicate hands. Message and/or comment whether you want her to live or die. Thanks guys :) have a great day! Also, ten points to anyone who ****caught the quote/reference in there.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Premonitions and Danger

**(Disclaimer! I do not own Alice in Wonderland, although** I wish i did :3** have fun reading this installment of Trouble in Underland) (side note: the sentence that is *** **is to show that it's from Harry Potter lol have fun reading!)**

Alice sat on the edge of the bed as she clutched the tea cup in her hand. Her knuckles went white a while ago since she was holding it so tightly.

"Alice dear, you'll break that cup if you hold it to tightly."

Alice took a breath and looked at Tarrant. "Do you believe in premonitions?"

Tarrant looked at her inquisitively, and scrunched his face up in thought. "Well my dear, to say the idea was preposterous would be crazy, since I'm sure it happens quite frequently but to believe in something that isn't there would be crazy also, but then again people do believe in things they can not see, they take comfort in the unknown, why is that? Why do people take comfort in something they don't even know is there? Comfort is such a crazy thing isn't it? I prefer the comfort of a good chair myself or perhaps a chaise, bed, couch, loveseat-"

"Tarrant!" said Alice in exasperation. "I love you rants darling, but I still need my question answered."

"Oh... right! Well Alice my dear, I think I do believe in premonitions."

Alice sighed and smiled slightly. "Good. So when I tell you what I'm about to, you won't think I'm crazy."

Tarrant chuckled slightly and took her hand. "Alice, I know you are crazy. In fact, I think that's the only thing my muddled mind knows for sure."  
Alice laughed slightly. "Well, at least you won't think I'm any crazier than usual." Alice took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. "Last night, I had a nightmare, as you know, and in that nightmare the Queen looked at me and said "Why did you let me die Alice? The cup was supposed to be for you... why did you let me die?" She was pale, with gray ashy skin. I also heard in my dream that she had been poisoned."

Tarrant looked at her with wide eyes. "I see what you mean. Well Alice, I do believe you've had a premonition."

Alice growled slightly. "Why couldn't I have had it sooner! Then maybe Mirwana would have a chance."

Tarrant grasped her hand. "Alice. Theres something I wish to tell you."

"Yes?" she said as she looked back.

"Well, I will begin by saying I-"

Tarrant was interrupted as a knock sounded at the door. "Miss Alice? The Queen requests your presence."

Alice sighed as she looked at Tarrant. "Can this wait?"

Tarrant smiled warmly. "Of course darling. Go see the Queen." Tarrant kissed her forehead and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"I promise this won't take long." Alice walked to the door and was greeted by the Rabbit.

"Hello miss Alice. Follow me."

Alice and the Rabbit walked in silence to the Queens chambers. Neither one of them felt the need to talk, and the anxiousness hung thick in the air. Seeing the Queens door, Alice ran ahead and knocked lightly. "You requested my presence your majesty?"

"Come in dear." Alice had to listen very carefully to even get a wisp of what the Queen said. When she heard it however, she walked in. The Queen looked even worse than she did the other day. Hey eyes had black rings under them, and she looked very thin. Although her lips stretched into a smile when she saw Alice, the smile did not reach her eyes. Alice kneeled at her bedside and took The Queens hand in hers.

"What is it you wish of me your Majesty?"

"I have figured out a solution to my current situation, but I will need your help."

Alice's eyes widened and she squeezed her hand lightly. "Anything. I am at your beck and call."

The Queen smiled. "I knew you would be. I have already talked to the Rabbit. I have decided to put you in charge of Underland while I heal. You see, there is a spell in a book of old Magic I have. It can heal any living being, restore them and make them whole again."

Alice tilted her head and looked at Mirwna. "Then, why are you making me Queen?"

"That's the only catch. For regular people it would take a mere couple hours, but because I am a magical being it could take anywhere from a couple weeks to a couple months. And so, I shall be put in a glass case, in a coma like state while I heal."

"Like Snow White..."

"Pardon?" said the Queen tilting her head.

"It's a story I was told as a child. Snow White was poisoned by her wicked step-mother and put under a coma like state, until her true love came and kissed her awake."

"That's a sweet story Alice, but I will not require such assistance. I shall heal without the kiss of a man." she said giggling slightly, before turning serious. "I need you to take care of Underland for me Alice. I don't want anything bad to happen to the people here."

"I understand your Majesty."

"Now, I need you to gather orchids, a knife, a dead mans finger, and cinnamon. They're in the cupboard over by the wall."  
Alice walked over and gathered all the ingredients carefully, although she will admit she cringed when she picked up the dead mans finger. "_Why is she always using fingers!_" Alice thought to herself. Walking back over to the Queen she laid the things down on the bed. "Now what?"

"In a bowl, crush the orchids, and then add the cinnamon and the dead man's finger. After you mix them as best you can, add a bit of yours, and mine blood. That seals the bond so that whatever happens to you, I feel and whatever happens to me, you feel. That way you can tell if I need anything while I'm... gone."

Alice nodded and smiled slightly. "At least this is better than you dying, still, I will miss you."

"As I will miss you." The Queen reached out and brushed Alice's hair out of her face. "My dear Alice. In case something happens I just wish for you to know, you are like a daughter to me."

Alice hugged the Queen and smiled wide. "As you are like a mother to me."

The Queen pat her back and hugged her tight. Pulling away softly she looked at Alice. "Now. We must begin the ritual."

**(Down in Elwoods Chamber.)**

Elwood growled as he paced around the room. Grabbing a table he threw it to the side wall, colours splattered everywhere.

"How?! How could I be so stupid!" he growled as he punched the wall. "That's the first thing she taught me! Now I'll never get the throne!" He grabbed the nearest bottle and threw it at the wall. "Even if she lives Alice will get the throne." He growled harder. "And judging by her reaction earlier, her love is too powerful for just a mere spell."

Elwood walked over to the book shelf and starting looking through each book. "Incantations for simpletons... nope... Spells for fools... nope... Charms and other Nonsense... no... Ah!" Elwood reached into the shelf and pulled out a small black book.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good*****." The book opened up to show a map, a map that led to the Enchanted Forest. He sighed and looked at the map. Closing the book he packed his bags and walked back to his chamber. He gathered his crown and belongings when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he said hiding his bag. He turned around as the person shut the door.

"Oh. It's you." he growled. "What do you want?"

Tarrant had an unreadable expression as he looked at Elwood. "I've come to make sure yee go back to your home. I know it was you that poisoned t'e Queen. I also know that you've been trying to steal me Alice!"

Elwood laughed. "What make's you think I poisoned the Queen?"

Tarrant looked at him and then smiled insanely wide. "Working in the castle, exploring it, and going about, you learn a few things. One of them being the TEA sets assigned for each room."

Elwood paled but kept him face perfectly calm. "What would a mere servant know about anything to do with Royalty. Marrying Alice might make you a King, but inside you are nothing but a Hatter. A lowly servant. She will never deserve you." He laughed. "Do you really think you can make her happy?" Elwood walked over to the Hatter and smiled coyly. "She'll get bored of you soon enough. And when she does, I'll be here. The royal she deserves and needs. Now leave, or better yet, fetch me some tea."

Tarrant grabbed Elwood by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I'm not usually violent, but you deserve it. Alice isn't like any other woman! She's special and magical. You wouldn't know the first thing about her!"

"I know that she IS a woman. That she has needs. Can you fulFILL them Tarrant?" he smirked down at the red haired Hatter and sneered.  
"Sooner or later she'll get rid of you."

Tarrant lowered Elwood and looked into his eyes, narrowing his own. "Then I shall stand by her until she does. Leave now or I will end you."  
Elwood walked over and grabbed the bags he hid. "You couldn't save Mirwana. What makes you think you can save Alice?" Elwood walked out slamming the door. He couldn't trouble himself with the Hatter right now. He had more important things to do.

**(In the Queens Chamber)**

Alice watched as they laid the Queen in the glass case, covering her with a blanket. The ritual had gone well, and already the Queen looked to be shaping up.

"I want four guards posted on watch at all times! No one in unless they know the pass code understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." said the guard as he bowed to her.

Alice internally grimaced. "You may rise." She had only been queen for ten minutes and she already hated it. Sighing, she walked down the corridor and back to her bed chambers. When she walked in to the room, she was greeted by a smiling Tarrant.

"Hello Alice, I'm sure everything went well?"

Alice smiled. "Yes, everything went fine. The Queen decided to put me in charge while she healed." Alice laughed slightly. "I already hate being bowed to."

Tarrant stood up and laughed. "Do you prefer curtsey then Mi'lady?" said Tarrant as he curtsied.

Alice laughed more. "No thank you good Sir."

"Then how about a gentlemens bow?" he said bending at the waist.

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Or how about, a one kneed bow?' he said as he got down on one knee.

Alice chuckled and lifted his face. "The Queen says rise dear, dear Tarrant."

Tarrant stood up and pulled Alice close. "Then rise I shall." he said kissing her fiercely. Alice moaned when his lips touched hers and she kissed  
him back just as feverishly.

"T-tarrant?'

"Mmm yes?' he asked kissing down her neck.

"What did you want to say to me?" she asked gasping.

Tarrant stopped and pulled her up to look at her again. "I wanted to tell you that there's no one else that is as amazing and magical as you. That no one will ever posses my heart as tightly as you do, and that I love you. No matter what happens we shall face it together. I will never betray or leave you my dear."

Alice looked at him before capturing his lips once more. "That's exactly how I feel about you."

Tarrant smiled and pulled her on to the bed. Limbs tangled as the two lovers kisses and pulled at each others clothes.

**(Elwood)**

Elwood walked through the forest as he approached her house. He wasn't as scared as he was a few years ago. Now he was confident as he walked up the front porch. Knocking on the door he looked at his surroundings. The trees were still bent and crooked, the leaves still clung to them with fire. Yet there was one place Elwood would not dare look. The memories of that place still haunt him to this day.

"Who dares disturb the W-"

"Orillia it's me!"

Orillia walked out the door and smiled warmly when she saw him. She hadn't aged a single day since he last saw her. Her hair still hung in waves that clung to her back, her lips were still as soft as he last remembered.

"I knew you'd return to me." she said smirking. "Did your plan to become King fail darling?"

He growled. "Not so much failed as became impossible. I gave Mirwana a spell by accident. They used the healing spell and now she's in a coma..." he looked down. "I failed you and broke the first rule."

Orillia laughed merrily. "My dear, dear boy. I told you that rule presicely so we could use it against her. I knew you'd mess up sooner or later and come back to see me."

"You did?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. Now come, we only have a little bit of time left. I've been gathering followers, creating an army. The Black Magics are ready to rise again!"

"I need to learn more Orillia. I want to be a useful general."

She looked at him warily. "The cost will be higher this time."

He looked at her determined. "I understand."

She smirked and walked into the house. "Follow me~" her voice seemed to whisper. Elwood took one last look around and walked in.

**The war was coming.**


	7. Chapter 7: Threats and Promises

Alice opened her eyes as the light flooded her chamber. It had been nearly two weeks since she had taken over Underland, and one week since she sent out guards to look for Elwood. After their night of lovemaking, Tarrant told Alice about Elwoods schemes. She was shocked at first, but gave Elwood one week to return and pay for his crimes before she sent out guards of her own. After the week was done, she had them sent out immediatly She wasn't about to let him get away. He had to pay for his crimes against the crown, and oh boy would they be big.

"Alice darling?' asked Tarrant as he pulled her close. "Are you alright?'

Alice turned and smiled at him. "Yes Hatter, I'm alright." He smiled and kissed her softly before a knock sounded at the door. Alice groaned and got out of bed. "Stupid rabbit... always early... no sleep." she grumbled as she dawned her robe and went to answer the knocking. Opening the door she was not greeted by the Rabbit, but instead Maleumpkin.

"Oh..." spoke Alice unintelligently.

The mouse only rolled her eyes in response. "Are you always this articulate lass?"

Alice frowned and pulled her robe shut tighter. "What do you want?'

"I've come to tell you that the guards have heard about suspicious activity coming from the Enchanted Forrest. There have been huge gatherings there lately, and not by the sort of people you'd want to meet there."

Alice sighed and closed the door slightly. "Wait a moment and I'll be out."

The mouse nodded and scampered down the hall a bit as Alice closed the door. Walking to her closet she chose her best slacks and shirt.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Tarrant getting dressed himself.

"I think I've found out where Elwood is."

Tarrant stood up straighter and growled slightly. "Where is he?"

Alice placed a hand on his shoulder sighing. It seemed her life was full of sighs these days. "I think he is in Enchanted Forrest. The guards have noticed suspicious activity happening there. I think he's planning something."

Tarrant paled slightly. "Alice my dear... are you sure it's the Enchanted Forrest?'

"Yes, I am quite sure. Why?"

Tarrant pulled her close and stroked her back. This was a method he only used to comfort her.

"Tarrant?"

"Remember when I was telling you the history behind the Black Magics and Pure Magics?"

She nodded in remembrance. "Yes I do. Why? You know, you're being awfully cryptic."

Tarrant chuckled once, and only once. Alice knew this must be serious. "Well, the last remaining Black Magic... lives in the Enchanted Forrest. Elwoods father is responsible for making sure she never left the forest."

Alice started to tremble, unsure about whether it was from anger or sadness. "That... that... pig headed... vile smelling... CODSWOBBLE!"

Tarrant gasped slightly. "Alice! It is improper for a Que-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT PROPRIETY! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS FINDING THAT NO GOOD, DOUBLE CROSSING CODSWOBBLE AND MAKING HIM PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Alice stormed around the room throwing things and kicking the bed posts. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Tarrant pulled Alice towards him even though she struggled. "Listen to what you're saying Alice."

Alice was going to hit him, she was, but then what she was saying caught up with her. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "Tarrant... am I turning into her? Am I really?" Alice looked up at him with a slight fear in her eyes.. Eve though she was sure he'd say yes, Tarrant only smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Alice. If anyone could become like her, it would be me. I'm as crazy as her, possibly crazier! You my dear, are simply angry, as you should be. However, if you want to cut the head off of his certain apendage, I would gladly second the notion."

Alice laughed and hit him in the arm. "Tarrant! Although that is not a bad idea, that is entirely repulsive."

Tarrant only shrugged and half smirked at her. "It would be a better punishment than prison."

Alice shook her head and kissed his cheek. "I have to go darling, but I shall be back soon. Have a good day alright?"

Tarrant hugged her before letting her go. "I shall try!"

Alice smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. After she had closed it, Tarrant walked over to the wall and knocked twice. Watching the wall give way, he walked through and up a staircase before he came to a room filled with books and armors. Tarrant walked to the closet, pulling out a chest. He sighed and fished out the key hidden beneath the sole of his shoes. "You know, I had hoped I would never see you again." he said unlocking the chest. "I thought those days were behind me..."

**(Down in the Guard Room) **

Alice stood over the maps in the Guards Room, pouring over them, trying to find a weak point. "There are a few places, dense forest and mountain passes, that can be accessed your Majesty."

Alice shook her head and pointed at the passes. "They're too steep. Our soldiers would have a hard time getting through, which would allow the enemy a weak point. A weak point I'm not sure we could afford."

The General. A 6 foot 7inch man, nodded his head and continued studying over the maps. Alice took a moment to study him. Although he was tall, he had nothing else going for him. Pointed facial features, with graying hair and a hawk-like nose. His skin took on a yellow hue under the sunlight that shone through the window.

"Your Majesty we could take the hid-" The General turned his head around and narrowed his eyes, shutting the soldier up with a glance before returning back to the maps.

"What was that?" said Alice turning around to look at the soldier. The soldier stood a mere 5 feet and 4 inches, which was considerably shorter then the rest of them. His black hair grew a smidge past his helmet, and his green eyes shown through the visor.

The General was quick to speak for the young man. "It's nothing but a fairy tale your Majesty. My soldier was speaking out of line." He made a point to glower at the man, making him cower slightly in response.

"I don't care." said Alice blatantly. "I want to know about EVERY option available. EVERY. Single. One. Fairy tale or not. Understood?"

The General bowed his head, showing defeat. Even though he bowed his head however, his eyes showed defiance. Alice noted this with both amusement, and admiration.

"You may speak." she said looking at the soldier. "But first, tell me your name."

"M-my name is Eric your Majesty. Eric Stone."

Alice smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now, tell me what you were going to say."

Eric relaxed slightly before straightening up again. "I... I was only going to mention the hidden path."

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Hidden path?"

"Yes your Majesty. It's a story my mother used to tell me. There was once ago, a Prince. For once though, the Prince in the story has a good heart. He was fair and gentle to everyone and everything he met. He yearned for nothing, except, the love of a fair Princess. The Princess however, was vain and cold hearted. She told him that if he wanted her love, he needed to get a Black flower from the Enchanted Forest. The Prince agreed and set out on the Quest. For days he searched for a way in, for days he prayed that he would find the entrance. On the sixth day however, he met a young maiden coming from the hidden path. He asked her if she would help him, and told her that he was on a quest for love. He also promised her one wish if she helped him. The girl smiled and showed him the way. When they found the flower, the Prince rejoiced and asked the girl what her wish would be. "I only wish for his Highness to have a long reign, a long life, and a wonderful story." The Prince stood there shocked, sure that she would ask for diamonds and rubies. That's when he realized that he did not want the vain, cruel Princess, but instead a kind handmaiden. A week later, the two were wed. The Prince led a long reign, a long life and had a wonderful story. All because of the girl he met on the road." Eric finished the story proudly and looked at Alice for her approval.

She smiled but you could see in her eyes that she was disapointed. "That's a lovely story but how are we going to find the path?"

Eric walked over and looked over the maps carefully. "My mother always said that legends are lessons, they ring with truths, and she was right. When I was younger, I would sneak off to the forest to get away from the Red Queen. And well, I found it once or twice."

Alice's eyes lit up and she grabbed his shoulder. "Y-you found the path?!"

Eric smiled slightly. "Yes. It's hard to find, but it's usually in between these two rocks." Alice watched as he marked off a spot on the map below her.

"And you're absolutely certain this is where it is?"

"Well no your Majesty. The entrance changes every once in a while, but it's worth a shot. Isn't it?'

Alice mulled the idea over in her head. "I shall need time to think about this."

Eric and The General nodded. "Of course your Majesty. I shouldn't think you'd want to jump into such a foolish plan so quickly." said the older man.

Alice stopped and then turned and looked at him. "Foolish?" Alice walked over slowly and pulled out a knife. A knife that gleamed in the light and was adorned with a beautifully carved ivory handle. "What's foolish General, is that fact that this happened in the first place. The fact that I am standing here, Queen, while Mirwana is lying in a casket! The fact that I, Alice Kingsley, am in a world unknown! A world where I don't know the advantages and disadvantages. And here you are, telling me that the ONE chance we may have to stop them. The ONE and ONLY plan we have, is foolish. Well General," Alice took a moment to pause, stabbing the knife onto the X Eric placed between the two rocks. "I'll be damned if I let this "foolish plan" go without testing. Ready the troops! We leave tomorrow."

Alice turned her back, hearing only "Yes, your Majesty." as she walked out the door. Her boots clicked against the cobble floors as she walked down the hallway angrily. She muttered to herself, opening the door of her room and walking inside.

"Alice. We need to have a chat dear."

Alice looked up to see Tarrant in a very royal looking gleaming armor. The shoulders, and the legs were both equiped with spikes. The shining metal covered in swirls and delicate patterns.

"Tarrant... what are you wearing?"

He smiled lightly. "It's a suit of armor, from my days when I was a general."

Alice stared at him, mouth open. "A general?"

"Yes. You see, I wasn't always a Hatter. In fact I used to live in a castle, being waited upon by servants... anyhow. That was before well... before the war."

Alice's face turned to one of confusion. "What war?"

Tarrant sighed. "The war between the Black Magics and the Pure Magics."

Alice sat on the bed. "Then... that would make you..."

"More than a hundred years old."

Alice stared at him. "Tarrant. Please explain... also... why did you never tell me you were a Pure Magic? You said the Queen was the last one."

"She is and I'm... not a Pure Magic."

Alice frowned before realizing the truth. "You're a Black Magic? Did you... did you... poison the Queen...?" Alice shook on the bed.

"No!" he shouted and frowned. "Alice how could you think that? I owe Mirwana my life."

Alice glared at him slightly. "Then explain."

Tarrant sighed. "I was a Prince of the Black Magics. I lived in the castle. I was vain, selfish. I hurt many people Alice. That's when the war started. My father requested I join as a General. I didn't want it but agreed none the less."

Alice could see that Tarrant was shaking with an effort to remain serious and sane.

"Progress a couple months into the war. I hadn't seen a lick of it, which was fine honestly. But then, that's when Mirwana and her father attacked my fathers castle. I didn't want a part of it. I didn't want any of it. Mirwanas father wanted to kill me along with the rest, but she saw goodness in me. She purged me of my evil, making me insane in the process. That's when I became The Hatter. I became good, put my armour away and never looked back."

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Tarant smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's alright dear. I would have done the same."

"Now," Alice began. "Please explain how you're over one hundred years old."

He laughed bitterly. "My father put a curse on me. He knew what I would become. Told me I would remain how I was... until I found someone to love me back."

Alice smiled and held him tight. "I truly love you Tarrant!"

Tarrant smiled and kissed her softly. "As I love you. I promise Alice, I shall do whatever it takes to help you."

She smiled and held him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

**(In the Enchanted Forest) **

"My people! We have been waiting for this, for a hundred years. We were once few, but now we are plenty. In a mere months time we shall ride to the castle and take the throne that is so rightfully hours! No more will we preform cheap tricks for money! No more shall we be sneered at and mocked! We shall rise again! My apprentices, my people! WHO'S WITH ME!?" Orillia smirked as the crowd erupted into cheers, and praise. It seems that even though time has passed, she still had it.

Elwood smirked along with her, and pulled her into his arms. "Orillia my dear, where would I be without you?"

She laughed and curled a finger around in his hair. "Oh my dear, you would be dead."

Elwood kissed her soundly and held her tight. "We shall get revenge shant we?"

Orillia laughed and smirked. "Yes we shall."


	8. Chapter 8: Lord Elwood Part 2

**Okay, first things first, I want to say thank you to all of you. When I first posted this, I thought nothing would happen with it. To be honest, I didn't think I would get any hits. But, thanks to you guys, I kept writing. Writing this has helped me so much and thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep going. Thanks guys! :D ~ love DarkMarie**

Elwood sat on the porch of Orillias house and sipped at his tea. The morning was crisp and clear, their troops hadn't even woken up yet. It was the same as that morning a long... long... no. He wouldn't think back to that. He couldn't. Just the mere thought...

"Jonathan?"

Elwood jumped and turned around to see Orillia standing in the doorway half smirking. "Jumpy lover?'

He growled lightly before turning his attention back to the camp. "Mirwana's the only one who called me that. It didn't help that you used your mimicry either Orillia darling."

She shrugged and lowered herself so she was floating beside him. "How interesting. Here you are, General of the biggest army in Underland and yet, the mere thought of the Queen coming for you makes you jump."

Elwood growled. "Watch yourself."

Orillia only laughed and placed her hand on his arm. "Don't be so touchy my love, it is unbecoming."

Elwood sighed and held her hand in his. "My apologies Orillia. I was thinking of that morning again."

Orillia rubbed his hand with hers but looked at him sternly. "You know you need to go back to that place darling. You need to. You can't lead without first conquering your fears." She pulled him up and pointed to the path beside the house. "Go. I'll expect you back by sunset. If you do not return by then... you'll have a night to leave."

He nodded grimly before walking down the path slowly. He remembered it as if it was almost yesterday. Same leaves, same trees. It all lead to the same pond, the same damn pond. His footsteps echoed throughout the forest as he stepped onto the stones that surrounded it. Although it had been years, he could still remember it. He could still feel it. And, for the first time in some years, Elwood allowed himself to cry.

**(a journey to the past once more.) **

Elwood woke up in a strange bed and panicked for a moment before feeling the rumblings of a dragon beside him. He relaxed and started to pet the baby dragon that had become his best friend. "Good morning Angie." he said smiling wide. Angie however turned to look at him menacingly before resting her head on the bed once again.

Elwood gulped before petting her head once. "I guess dragons don't like the morning either."

"No they do not my fair Lord."

Elwood searched the room before his eyes fell on the tall figure leaning in the door way. "They're an afternoon species. They're partly nocturnal, however some can sleep from five in the evening until twelve the next day. Rather lazy creatures." she laughed lightly. "Anyways, breakfast will be ready soon, time to get up."

Elwood watched her as she left, and only turned his eyes away when she closed the door. "Wow..." was all he could say. Angie snickered from her small spot on the bed. "What?!"

"I find your attraction to the witch amusing is all."

Elwood sat up in the bed suddenly and looked at Angie. With a high pitched voice he squealed. "OHMYGOODGRACIOUS YOU CAN TALK! MY DRAGON CAN TALK!"

Angie rolled her eyes and swiped at him playfully. "Of course I can talk. I'm not some Weeble. I'm a dragon, and dragons are fluent in all languages from birth."

Elwood hugged her neck but then pulled back suddenly. "Wait... why haven't you talked before?"

She shrugged and yawned. "I didn't have anything to say." Elwood smiled and hugged her neck again. "Wow... I have my own dragon."

Angie laughed and nuzzled him. "Or perhaps I just let you grace my precense."

Elwood rolled his eyes before hitting her with a pillow. "Well anyways, I'm glad you can talk."

Angie snorted and jumped off the bed. "Me too."

Elwood smiled and got up to get dressed before following his dragon out the door. That's when the realization hit him, he was in a witches house. Not only that, but the witch his father was sworn by oath to watch over. This witch had black magic running through her veins, she was dangerous.

**(time skip) **

Elwood sat at the wooden table and watched as the witch prepared breakfast. When he'd first come down, he had expected her to be using magic, but he was wrong. Orillia was using her graceful hands to cook breakfast, and he had to admit, he was transfixed. The way she moved too and fro, her hand dipping the spoon into the honey, it was like a dance.

"Elwood dear, fetch the sugar from the pantry would you?"

Elwood only nodded and walked through the house until he found it. When he walked inside, he nearly screamed. Hanging everywhere were witches brewing materials. Every corner he looked in there was something new, whether it be fingers, frogs, bats eyes or herbs. He really didn't want to go in there but he had to. Elwood needed to show her that he could be brave. He took a deep breath, and walked slowly into the room.

"Elwod dear, I'm waiiiiiiting."

Elwood gulped. He knew he shouldn't be keeping a witch waiting but he was honestly scared to death. Searching through the shelves as quick as possible, he found the sugar and ran back to the kitchen.

"I-I'm sorry M-Madam O-Orillia."

She smiled and rubbed his cheek lightly before taking the sugar. "It's quite alright darling. I know the pantry can be quite scary to those who aren't use to it. But you're brave my little general. Now, go sit at the table yes? Angie is eating her breakfast already."

Elwood looked around but didn't see his companion anywhere. "Where is she?"

"I'm outside human!" shouted Angie through mouthfulls of food. He relaxed and sat down once again at the wooden table. Picking up his fork and his knife, Elwood wondered what sort of breakfast she had prepared for him.

"Close your eyes my little general."

Elwood closed them but was so tempted to open them when the most delicious smell hit him.

"Alright darling, you can open them."

Elwood opened his eyes and started drooling. Sitting on the plate in front of him, was a stack of pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs and bacon. Everything he loved and held dear to his heart.

"Is that good my darling?"

Elwood shook his head and looked to her for permission before digging into his food. She giggled and nodded, watching him as he ate one after the other, hardly slowing down.

"This is soooo good!" he said whenever he could. His constant compliments made Orillia smile to herself. She had tried hard to prepare something he would like.

"I'm glad you like it little general. However, theres more to come from that."

Elwood grinned up at her and continued eating. If only he knew what would happen in the following days.

**(time skip)**

"No Angie I don't want to play!" Elwood shouted at the annoying dragon.

"But why?" she asked visibly hurt. "You wanted to play two days ago. Why don't you want to play with me anymore."

Elwood growled and pushed her out of him room and out the door. Ever since the day he arrived he had been slowly getting more irritable. Things he loved doing didn't seem as appeasing anymore. He didn't want to play, he didn't want to read, all the wanted to do was sit and wallow. Why? Why didn't his father love him? Was he so easily dashed away? All for the sake of a tradition? Was he so easily left behind? Why? Why couldn't he be the one his father treasured? Why couldn't he be the one his father loved dearly?

"Elwood?" knocked Orrilia.

Elwood sighed and let her in. "Yes Madam Orrilia?"

Orillia sat on the bed before patting the spot beside her. Elwood obliged and sat down exactly where she had told him to.

"Why dear, whatever is the matter? Angie said you didn't want to play with her."

Whenever he was around Orrilia, Elwood felt... at peace. Sort of quenched in a way. "I don't know... I just don't want to play anymore. I don't want to do childish things. I want to learn and grow. I want to be the King I know I could be someday."

Orillia smiled at the boy and pulled him close. "Oh my dear, that's normal. It's completely fine."

Elwood looked up at her, his eyes opened slightly. "Really? It... it is?" Her laughed filled the room as she pat his head softly.

"Oh darling, it is a part of life. Some of however, go through it more than others. Those people are destined for greatness."

He smiled and looked out the window in thought. "Greatness... I'm destined for greatness..."

Orillia smiled at him and kisses his cheek. "Now, come downstairs and eat lunch with Angie and I. I also think you should apologize."

Elwood nodded and followed her down the stairs.

**(time skip)**

"I'M NOT ANGRY!" shouted Elwood as he paced the floors of his room. "I'M NOT FUCKING ANGRY!" he continued shouting. He looked around the room at the shadows on the wall, and glared at them. "STOP LAUGHING!" Elwood threw his chair against the wall and fell to the ground pulling his hair. His eyes shut tight as he screamed and pounded his fists against the floor. "WHY?! WHY!" Tears streamed down as he glared at the shadows. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The shadows on the wall laughed at him and reached out towards him. "Joinnn ussssssss. Joiiinn uussssss"

"I DON'T WANT YOU! I'M NOT ANGRY! LEAVE ME ALONE! Just... just leave..." For minutes, maybe hours, Elwood drifted in and out of conciousness. His mind a muddles mess and he stared at the walls of the room. Color dissapeared and faded into blackness as he looked around. "No light... no color... no love..." His mind raced a thousand miles a minute. Elwood wouldn't even have noticed if someone was in the room. All he could see, were the shadows. The laughing, taunting shadows. All around him they stared, they laughed and they giggled. They chuckled, and they snickered. Laughter resonated around the room and they were all laughing at him. What could he do? He was just a silly child. He was nothing. No one and nothing.

"Elwood darling?: Suddenly, one voice pierced the darkness. It was the voice of Orillia. That sweet, sweet woman who had taken him in. That beautiful, enchanting woman. "Follow my voice darling. Come back from the darkness. I can help you Elwood. I can teach you..."

Elwood reached up, up towards the gracefull hand that reached down towards him. "Save me..." He felt her smile at him as he took her hand and he was pulled upwards.

**(time skip)**

Elwood looked across the table at his black haired savior. "So... you'll teach me everything you know? You'll get rid of the nightmares?"

Orillia smiled coyly. "For a price my darling."

Elwood shrugged and pushed a sack of money across the table. "Money is not an object. I wish to train with you, learn the black arts and become somebody. Somebody important and worthy."

Orillia laughed and walked over behind him. "It's not a price of money my little general. It's a price of the heart." Elwood didn't turn back, instead he merely looked at the table. "You want my soul?"

Orillia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I require a sacrafice..." she trailed her fingers down his chest and stopped at his heart. "I require the heart of a dragon..."

Elwood gasped."Angie.. but.. I can't..."

Orillia grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. "Then I'll kill you. If you can't kill the dragon, then you'll have failed. You don't want to fail me do you?" She kissed his cheek before mocing away. "You have until noon. I sent her down to the pond darling."

With that, Orillia left the room, and left Elwood to his thoughts. He mulled over the idea for hours, but he kept thinking about one thing. "I have to do it."

**(time skip) **

Elwood walked down the dirt path that led to the pond. The morning was still crips and clear, the sun was even shining. How ironic. The sun shining on such a horrible day.

"Human!" called Angie happily as she walked over.

"Hey Ange" he said forcing himself to smile. "I have something for you."

Angie smiled wide and nuzzled his leg. "You do?! What is it?"

Elwood held out his hand, showing her an apple. "All for you. I swipped one from the kitchen."

Angie smiled and took the apply, eating it in one bite. "Mmm it tastes good!"

Elwood scratched her neck. "Come on Ange. Let's sit by the pond." Angie nodded and placed herself down as they situated themselves.

"This is really nice human."

Elwood smiled and nuzzled her. "I'm really glad I found you..."

Angie amiled and licked his cheek. "I'm glad you found me. I was so scared after my momma died. I didn't know what to do... but you found me." Angie rubbed her cheek against his. "My human... my Jonathan."

Elwood pet her slowly. "Angie... thank you for being mine. Thank you for being my dragon. I love you Angie."

Angie licked his cheek. "Mmm I feel sleepy human." Elwood nodded and rubbed her side. "Sleep Angie. I promise I'll be right here."

Angie nuzzled him and and put her head in his lap. "Night human. See you when I wake up." Angie smiled and fell asleep. Elwood pet her, until he knew the time had come. Raising his knife, he turned his head away and...

**(time skip) **

Elwood walked up the steps to Orillias cottage. "Well my little General, is the task completed?" He merely tossed the bag onto the deck beside her, and walked inside. "I shall start training tomorrow. Do not bother me this evening."

Orillia smiled and pet him. "As you wish."

**(Back to the present.) **

Elwood clutched the dragon scales in his hand. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he said as he cried. "I had no choice... they gave me no choice..." Elwood burried his head in his hands. "It's all their fault! If they hand't made that decree I wouldn't be in this situation! It was them! They killed you!" he stood up and wiped his eyes. "I promise Angie... I will get revenge." Elwood dropped the scales in the pong and walked back up to the cottage.

"It is done my General?"

Elwood nodded and kissed her cheek. "There. I have faced my fears. Now, **we go after the crown.**"


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn

Alice looked at Tarrant and tried to calm her nerves. Although she had tried to keep her subjects informed, it was time to truly tell them what was going on. It had taken her days to prepare this speech, day's to rewrite it and change things.

"My people," she began, "There are tough times ahead. Very tough times. And, as I look at you all, I have to wonder to myself... " she took a deep breath. "If you can handle them. The Black Magic numbers are growing. They've become more powerful, and their power is growing with every breath we take." She hear gasps erupt all around her. She didn't smile. She didn't laugh. "I am taking the best and brightest of our soldiers with us. We shall march to the Enchanted Forest. Together, we shall take them down! Together we shall prevail!"

Everyone looked at her. All the citizens of Underland looked at Alice. They did not see the frightened girl that had come to Underland years ago. Instead, they saw a woman. A strong, brave woman, they saw their Queen.

"Hear hear!"cried Malleumpkin. "Hear hear! You have myself, and the Cheshire. We shall accompany you as well."

Alice smiled slightly at them. "Thank you. Thank you very much. I have also sent for the other three Lords to come to aid me as well." As if on cue, Alice heard the fanfare and looked towards the bridge. She expected to see only three carriages, but four were approaching the castle. She eyed it suspiciously and motioned for the guards to keep watch.

The first carriage stopped in the circle, and out came a small little man with black hair and a black goatee. "Your majesty," he bowed. "I am Lord Meerrywraith." Alice studied him and nodded approvingly. Although short, the man was well equipped with muscles, and his eyes shone with wisdom beyond his years. He smiled, although he was tense. Alice respected him immediately.

"Welcome to the White Palace, Lord Meerrywraith."

He smiled and bowed once more. "Thank you."

The first carriage rolled away as Meerrywraith stood beside Alice at the podium. The rabbit had explained this custom to Alice before. The Lords each have a system. The South, The East, The North and then The West. Each present themselves, one after the other, and each year they try to out due themselves. However, with today's circumstances, neither of them were trying any theatrics.

Alice watched as a tall, well built man stepped out of the carriage. He had red hair, long and flowing, cascading down his back. No facial hair, except for the bushy eyebrows which stuck out above his glasses. "I am Lord Lindall of the East your majesty." he bent at the waist and bowed towards Alice. That's when she noticed the twinkle in his eyes. It was a childish twinkle, as if one was getting away with stealing a candy. It wasn't a bad twinkle, just a mischievous ones. She also noticed that he had dimples. When he smiled they created small hills in his cheeks.

"Welcome to Underland."

"Thank you, your majesty" Lindall winked before walking to stand beside Meerrywraith. Alice blushed slightly and looked at Tarrant eyes widened. Tarrant merely chuckled and winked at her.

As with the other two carriages, Alice watch as the third pulled up. To her surprise, it was not a man that stepped out of the carriage, but a woman.

"Hello, your Majesty. I am Lord Gringall of the North." Lord Gringall was a middle aged woman, robust hips, and a warm smile. She has chestnut brown hair that came to her shoulders, and eyes that smiled at you when you looked. Gringall reminded Alice of her mother, before the death of her father that is.

"Welcome to Underland." Alice smiled at her. Gringall took her hand and smiled back before joining the rest of the Lords.

Alice looked towards the carriage with a curious expectation. The door opened and out came a tall man, a man who looked like Elwood.

"Your majesty," he said bowing. "I have come in my sons place. What he did was horrible, and I intend to set it right. I, am Lord Charles Elwood."

Alice narrowed her eyes slightly, but curtsied. "Welcome to Underland."

Charles looked at her, and nodded before joining the Lords. They studied Elwood but were not overly suspicious. Alice supposed that if the other Lords didn't fear Charles, or be suspicious of him, then she shouldn't either.

Stepping down from the podium, Alice looked at her subjects. "Before we adjourn, is there anything you want to know?' When no one raised their hands, Alice sighed. "I hoped I would never have to tell you this. I hoped that my reign as Queen would be swift. However, people have made that impossible. I do not want what ever happens there, to come to the Palace, but if it does, I want you all to be prepared. At any sign of danger, I want you all to run to the safe houses. The Queen enchanted them, and promised me those enchantments would hold. I want you all to know that no mater what happens, I am proud and happy to have come here."

It seemed as if a million eyes stared at her sadly. "We are adjourned." she said, trying to remain strong.

**(In the Enchanted Forest) **

Elwood sat on the porch as he watched the army gather around him, but mostly, he had his eyes on the witch. Orillia was to him, what an enchanted sword is to a knight. He was merely using her to get to the palace, to get to Alice and The Hatter. You see, at first it was all about power, and the crown. But that all changed after Alice had come to Underland for the first time. He saw her face, her beauty, and he instantly fell. It was the puppy love kind of falling. It was the possessive, animalistic falling. He wanted Alice. He wanted her simply so he could call her his, and no one elses. However, now it is about revenge. Revenge for Angie, and revenge towards The Hatter. He think he's won Alice's affection, but when his head was on a platter, Elwood was sure she would come to him. The Hatter was a mere cockroach compared to him. Had he not gathered an army? Had he not poisoned the Queen (even if it was accidental)? He was going to win Alice.

"Elwood darling?" Orillia said walking and siting down next to him.

"Yes my beautiful blossom?" he said taking her hand.

"It is time to talk about whether or not we are going to take prisoners."

Elwood rolled his eyes. "The only prisoner I care about catching is Alice. I'm going to make her watch as I kill her love, and then I shall kill her." For now he'd lie. For now he would lie low.

Orillia giggled with absolute glee. "Oh this shall be wonderful! It has been so long since I saw bloodshed."

"You're letting your childish side show again my dear." he said, putting a strand piece of hair behind her ear. "Although, I am glad you only show it towards me."

Orillia blushed and sat in his lap. "I chose you for a reason. And it wasn't your good looks." she laughed kissing him softly.

Elwood kissed back, holding her close. Although he admittedly liked the feeling of her in his arms, he knew this wouldn't compare to having Alice in her place.

Orillia looked up and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Should we continue this somewhere else?"

Elwood laughed. "On the eve of our attack?" He thought she'd relent but he really should have known. She never gives up.

"But darling~" she purred. "A good tumble in the sheets could focus our minds."

Elwood lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "How about tumbling into the queens sheets? If we wait, I promise to make love to you on the Queens bed."

Orillias eyes lit up at that prospect. "Ooohhh~ rolling around on the Queens sheets... sounds absolutely delightful."

Elwood grinned and kissed her neck. "I knew that thought would appeal to you. Shall we ready the first wave my darling?"

She smirked and stood up, her long hair falling perfectly into place. "Yes, we shall."

**(Back at the Palace) **

Alice paced back and forth as she stared at the window. She felt like something was about to happen, and yet, she didn't understand what. They had been watching the Forest, and so far nothing had seemed to have changed.

"Alice dear, you need to relax." said Tarrant as he pulled up behind her and held her close.

She sighed and leaned against him, relaxing ever so slightly. "I'm trying Tarrant. I just can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen. Something bad."

Tarrant pulled her over to the bed and sat her down.

"Tarrant, please don't take offense to this, but love making wont help."

He merely half smirked at her, and pulled the hair off her shoulders and down her back. "Don't fancy yourself dear. I was merely going to brush your hair. It seems to calm you." And indeed when he started to comb her hair, Alice relaxed. Her shoulders stopped being so tense, and the lines on her forehead dissipated.

Alice focused solely on Tarrant, and the more she did, the more she realized that without him there with her, she would never have been able to do this. He had shown patience, love, kindness, but most of all he showed support. Whenever she started to wear thing, he was there to build her back up again. Now more than ever, Alice was sure she loved him.

"Tarrant..."

"Yes my dear Alice?"

"I love you."

She felt him smile. "I love you too."

She felt that saying she loved him wasn't enough though. She needed to show him. "Tarrant, close your eyes."

She turned around, and seeing that his eyes were closed, Alice got up and bolted to the closet. She looking through dozens of clothes, and searched 5 boxes before she found what she was looking for. Taking the small small green out of the closet, she went and kneeled in front of the bed.

"Tarrant. You can look now."

Tarrant opened his eyes and tilted his head curiously. "Alice. What are you doing?'

Opening the box, Alice revealed a rose colored diamond surrounded by opals. "Tarrant Hightopp, the love of my life, will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Tarrant looked at her before laughing quite loudly. "We really are quite the pair! I believe it is the man that's supposed to propose, but I really shouldn't have put this beyond you. Of course I will marry you!"

Alice laughed and hugged him tight. "Do you want to wear the diamond or shall I?"

Tarrant kissed her softly and held her close. "I want you to wear it."

"Can I ask why my dear Hatter?" said Alice, snuggling closer to him.

"Well," he began. "For starters it isn't proper, although I know rather silly it sounds, it would cause quite a stir, and with everything going on, I think a little propriety is needed no? The second reason is that I think it would look lovely on you. The rose colored diamond would set off your eyes, and bring out the rosiness in your cheeks. But perhaps the most important reason, the one that I believe everyone shall agree with..."

Tarrant paused and looked at her with serious eyes. "Well?" she asked.

"It wouldn't go well with my hair or outfit now would it?"

Alice sat there looking at him for a few moments before laughter started to erupt from her. Soon she was clutching her sides, and rolling on the bed. Tarrant was chuckling too, happy to have made his Queen smile.

"O-oh T-Tarrant you dog! You had me s-so w-worried!" she said in between giggles.

Tarrant merely pulled her close and held her. "I'm happy to have made you smile love. Every time you smile, it seems as if the days get a little brighter.

Alice blushed and held his hand as her laughter subsided. "Thank you Tarrant. I needed that. I really did."

Tarrant smiled and stroked her back. "How about we get some sleep? We leave at dawn tomorrow." When she nodded her consent to the idea, Tarrant got up and blew out the light before returning back to bed. Holding his Alice close, Tarrant smiled to himself. After all, he was the luckiest man alive, to have such a treasure as her.

**(The Enchanted Forest)**

Elwood panted as he held a very nude Orillia close.

"That was... amazing my general."

Elwood smirked and rubbed her back. "I have to agree my little minx. You are quite the catch." To be honest, Elwood thought she was rather like a dying fish in bed than a minx. Flopping about with no real purpose except to reach their happy place.

She purred and turned around. "Well my love, it is time for bed I think."

Elwood laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes after all, **we leave at dawn tomorrow**."

Only the stars in heaven knew the path of all the characters here. Only the stars knew what would become of them at dawn.


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Move

(Hey guys! Im sorry if this chapter sucks XD I've been having a bit of writers block but the next chapter I'll try to make up for it :3 thanks for reading!)

Alice opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was still dark out, and the stars twinkled in the night sky. She turned her shoulder slightly and saw that Tarrant was still sleeping beside her. Alice looked at his face and, in spite of the ominous feeling this morning brought to her, she smiled. He looked so calm, so... serene. It calmed her heart a little to see him sleeping there beside her. Deep down she wished that it didn't have to change, that she didn't have to get up and go to war. She laid her head back on the pillow, and had just started musing about married life with Tarrant when suddenly, Lindall burst through the door.

"Wakey wakey!"

Alice sat up in bed and covered herself. "What are you doing!?" She slightly glared at the red haired man, signaling that he should either leave, or cover his eyes.

He chuckled and turned his back to her so she would have _some _privacy. "Lord Gringall wishes you to breakfast. She let you sleep in longer than any of us. A good breakfast makes for a happy belly, as she always says."

Alice groaned and shook Tarrant. "Tarrant... we have a pest in the room. Please rid of him so I may be dressed."

Tarrant woke up, his sleepy eyes looking towards the figure that stood with at the end of the bed. "Oh, ye think you could come in here and spy on me Alice eh? I knew you were a pervy sort but never did I think ye would go this far."Tarrant sat up, grabbing the sword that laid beside the bed, and with all his naked glory, charged towards Lindall. Lindall merely laughed as he ran out the door closing it behind him. Tarrant turned to look at Alice, who was in hysterics laughing on the bed.

"Oh god Tarrant! I didn't think you'd do that!"

Tarrant turned towards her with a cheeky half smirk. "Why Alice, I'd never let anyone get a peep at me girl." He crawled into bed and pulled her close. "You're mine Alice, and I couldn't be happier."

Alice had noticed a change in Tarrant. He had grown more open, and a little less insane. However, he would always be her Hatter. The Hatter she had met when she came down to Underland. The Hatter she loved.

"And you're mine. However, I do believe we should get up. I fear that Gringall would send more "messengers" if we do not get up soon."

**(A while later at breakfast) **

Gringall was already sitting at the breakfast table with the other three Lords when Alice and Tarrant walked in.

"Good morning." Alice greeted at she sat at the head of the table. Tarrant followed, sitting on her left.

"Good morning your highness." responded the other Lords.

Alice looked over the plans for the days movement while the others sat and ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence. That is, until Gringall spoke up.

"I heard you had in intruder in your bedroom this morning."

Alice looked up and noticed Gringall's eyes sparkled much like Lindall's.

"Yes we did. He was acting on YOUR orders." Alice looked at her steadily as if she was awaiting an explanation.

Gringall laughed slightly and threw berries at Lindall. "I told the git to knock on the door! Not to go in!"

Alice looked at Lindall, shocked but amused in spite of herself. "Excuse me?"

Lindall winked at her. "How could I resist the chance to see a beauty such as yourself?"

Alice noticed Tarrants grip on the table increase, although his smile never disappeared. "Well, you shall have to resist. As you can see," she said holding her hand out for all to see. "I am engaged." Gasps from all four Lords were heard as they looked at her and then Tarrant.

Lord Meerrywraith was the first to comment, having said nothing at all so far, this came as quite a shock. "Congratulations Miss Alice." he said smiling. His eyes shined with acceptance. "This is the kind of change we need. The kind of good news that could give the people hope. Although I'm sure you two had different reasons than the ones I'm suggesting, I'm glad you two are getting married. Why, my own daughter would have loved to meet you."

Charles looked at them, and he smiled as well. "I happen to agree with them. In these times, it's so rare to see two people, let alone young people, completely and utterly in love. I'm proud of you two."

Alice blushed at the generous comments as she took Tarrants hand.

"So," started Lindall. "How did he propose?"

Both Tarrant and Alice blushed. "Well, I... actuallyproposedtohim."

All of them blinked and stared at her. "Come again?" asked Gringall.

"I.. proposed to him." Again, for wouldn't be the last time, the Lords stared at Alice before Gringall burst into laughter. "Oh my dear... that's wonderful! It's certainly different!"

Alice blushed and laughed with them. Until now, she had never really thought about the hilarity of the situation. It was probably the first time in all of Underlands history that a woman, nay a Queen, proposed to a man. Alice looked at the Lords who sat around the table, studying each of them, she decided she liked them. They seemed very lovely, and down to Earth, even though they most likely caused a bit of trouble. Whatever the case may be, Alice was happy to have them with her.

**(The Enchanted Forest) **

Elwood marched down the line of soldiers he commanded. It would take a few days to reach the palace, but he was ready.

"Today is the day we march. Today is the day our journey begins. We can use their stupidity to help us." Alice had a measly few hundred soldiers, he had a thousand troops. He would win this. "Let me tell you something. IF any of you betray us. IF any you betray me, I WILL find you. I WILL kill you." They all stared at him, no one daring to move. "Right now, they are in their cozy beds, dreaming about a day where WE don't exist. Are we going to let them?" He paused to stare into the eyes of his soldiers.

"I said, ARE WE GOING TO LET THEM?!"

"No sir!" They all shouted in unison.

"ARE WE GOING TO LET THEM BURY US BENEATH THEIR ROYAL WAYS?!"

"No sir!"

"ARE WE GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH THEM RULE OUR LIVES!?"

"No sir!"

"WE ARE AT WAR WITH THEM! WILL WE DEFEAT THEM?!"

"Yes sir!"

He smirked and held Orillia's hand and he raised his sword. "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

Elwood walked down the path that led out of the Enchanted Forest. "MOVE OUT!" Today was the beginning of his new life. Not as Lord Elwood, but as King Elwood. He would win the battle, he knew that much. After he had slain the Hatter, he would make Alice his. His and his alone. Elwood wanted Alice with a deep abiding passion. Deep down, he thought it was love.

Elwood had heard about Alice when he was younger, after all, rumors about a beautiful Upperlander, were sure to spread quite fast. However, although this played lightly on his mind, the thing that really caught him on to Alice's scent, was the fact that she had defeated the Jabberwocky. It was shocking to him that a girl so beautiful, a girl who looked so frail, would be able to defeat that monster. He longed to meet her, to be in her presence, to see her in person. Soon this infatuation grew to love. An innocent love that cleared his black heart. However, slowly, very slowly, this love was twisted by his greed and hatred into a possessive, dominant sort of love. Now he wants her, his love long forgotten as his black heart consumed him.

"_I'm coming for you Alice._"

**(At the Palace) **

Alice watched as her soldiers gathered outside the gates, their armor shining the morning light. Helmet's raised high, swords at their ready, they looked like the perfect armor. However, she knew what lurked beneath those steel eyes. She knew that their mouths were pulled into a grimace, and their eyes held fear in them. Alice sighed as she watched them march. She wished she didn't have to send them, she herself wished she didn't have to go, but she knew it was her duty to protect Mirwana and her people.

"Alice my love, come from the balcony. Looking at them is putting a furrow on your brow, and no soldier wants to see their commander looking worried." Tarrant said as he pulled up beside her, he himself in full armor.

"I know Tarrant. I know they don't want to see me worried, but how can I not be? I could be very well sending most of them to their death. We don't know how much power they have, for God sakes we don't even know where they are!"

Tarrant pulled her close, rubbing her back as he kissed her forehead. "Alice. You need to accept that some of them may die. You need to accept that it will happen. If you don't life will be very hard indeed. In fa-"

"Ah Alice~ mm just the person I was looking for~"

Alice turned and nodded her head to the Cheshire cat. "Hello Chess. Why were you looking for me?"

"The Lords are ready to go. It seems like the path to ruin or victory has begun hmm~? We shall see who comes out on top~"

Alice tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Mhmm... well, I shall go see the Lords in a moments time. Thank you for bringing me the message."

The Cheshire cat lips pulled into a toothy grin before her evaporated, leaving nothing but a lingering sense of doubt in his wake that left Alice shuddering.

She looked at Tarrant, the only person she would ever show weakness to, and her eyes began to water. "What if we can't do it Tarrant? What if we don't survive?"

Tarrant gathered the fierce and yet, wonderfully fragile woman in his arms. "Alice. Nothing in the world can stop true love. I love you, as I'm sure you love me. Even if we don't survive, our love will."

"I don't want to lose my Hatter after just getting him!" Alice broke down in his arms. Her tears flowed like a fountain, as she shook and cried bitterly.

Tarrant shook his head and lifted her chin. "Alice, I am yours. Even in death you would not lose me. I am yours. I am Alice Kingsley and I am proud to say that. These people need you Alice. They need the strong, beautiful, fierce women I know is in there, to lead them. They're scared, worried, and tired. They have very little hope. They need my Alice. They need you."

She looked up, and with a defiant look, stood up and wiped her eyes. "You're right. They need the leader." Alice looked at Tarrant, and although the words didn't leave her mouth, he knew she was thankful.

**(Later in the Hall) **

"Alice!' shouted Lord Gringall. "Lovely you could join us, we were beginning to wonder where you were.

"I am very sorry for my tardiness. I was going over the battle plans once more. Where is the General?"

"Right here your Majesty." spoke the old man as he walked into the Hall. "I hand picked the best soldiers to escort you and the Lords on this voyage."

Alice shook her head. "No. I am walking at the front of the troop."

"Your Majesty, I highly obj-"

"NO!" Alice had had enough of the General imposing his ideas on her. These were her people. People who were willing to go to battle and die for her. She felt like she owed them more than just riding behind them. "Those are OUR men out there. OUR. Not just yours, but OURS. I may not know all of them, I may not know most of their names, but they are OUR men. If I die, I shall die beside them."

The General narrowed his eyes but nodded. "As you wish, your Majesty."

The Lords looked at her approvingly. "Hear, hear!" cried Gringall. "We shall ride up at the front as well then. We shall not be cowards while out men march bravely."

They nodded in agreement and with that, they walked out and joined the troops at the front. The General watched with a displeased expression that Alice was surprised to find herself reveling in. She loved how shocked and angry he looked, but she was pleased when the soldiers looked so relieved and surprised that she was up there with them. Underland had, had enough of their Kings and Queens standing behind while others died for their wars.

"Hello your Majesty."

Alice looked around and smiled when she recognized Eric among the troops. After all, he was shorter than everyone else.

"Hello Eric," she said as she smiled. "How are you today?"

"Well... in light of the circumstances, I am alright I suppose."

Alice was about to apologize when she noticed a small glimmer of humor behind his eyes.

She barely suppressed a smirk and fell in step beside him, Tarrant and the others riding ahead. "I suppose so. Today is a wondrous day for a battle is it not?"

"Well, as they say, war cannot be stopped, only fought by the blood and souls of the fallen."

Alice nodded. "Let's hope no bloodshed happens. I'm hoping to reason with Elwood."

"I think that would be best. We've had enough bloodshed in Underland don't you think?"

Alice sighed and looked at Eric, letting all the worry she had show. "I do think so."

Eric reached out and patted her shoulder. "Alice, all the men here trust you. We've seen the kind of leader you can be, and we all believe in you."

She smiled at him and patted his hand. "Thank you Eric."

**(A few days later) **

Alice woke up and opened her eyes, the smell of last nights fire still in her nose. Stretching, she got out of the tent and looked around. The troops were all sleeping, dawn had not yet arrived. For days now they had been walking, and still the Enchanted forest was a couple days away. Alice promised herself she would never, ever, take her bed for granted again. Alice heard Tarrant rustling in the tent and smiled. He's be up soon, and then they'd continue on their journey. In all honesty, if Tarrant hadn't been there, she didn't think she could have done this.

"Alice dear,"said Tarrant getting out of the tent. "You should go wash up by the stream if you need to before the other troops awaken."

Alice kissed his cheek and nodded. "You're right, I'll be back soon."

Walking down to the stream was quite peaceful. The tree's overhead were in full bloom, and the wind was quiet in the early morning. The little light coming from the East gave it a mystical feeling. She quite enjoyed it. And yet, even with this peace and quiet, a part of her felt like something was about to happen. She fought the urge to raise the signal though, thinking that the feeling as just about the upcoming war. Whatever happened, she didn't think it would be good.

When Alice got down to the water she stopped and just stared at it. The beauty of the water reached into her soul and made her breath stop. The slight moon shined on the water, and the small but of sunlight made it look as if the moon was rising above the sun. Suddenly, Alice heard cries coming from the camp, metal clanging and the sounding of alarms. Before Alice could turn around to run, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello your Majesty."

Alice turned around to see a figure clad in black. His armor so dark, the light didn't even make it shine.

"What do you want?" Alice hoped he couldn't hear the small tremble in her voice, but when she heard him chuckle, she knew he had.

"We want you." Alice backed up, hearing Tarrant cry out for her.

"TARRA-"

Alice didn't get to finish, because at that moment, **her world turned black.**


	11. Update

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter update, but I've had ISU's due and essays and tests coming out of the wazoo. So, I'm sorry it's taken so long but now that I'm on break, I PROMISE I will get to it as soon as possible! Also, if anyone wants to create art for this story, I would love to see it. You guys are wonderful and all the support I've gotten is awesome! You guys rock! Merry Christmas 3


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Days

Alice looked around, the the first thing she noticed was smoke. It choked her, and made it hard to breathe. Her eyes seemed glued shut as she breathed deeply, coughs resounding within her chest.

"Ah, my dear Sleeping Beauty has awoken. I trust you will disregard the heinous way my men captured you. I apologize profoundly my Princess."

Alice's head lifted up at the sound of his voice. "El... El..." she coughed hard and long, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak. She ached all over, noticing her hands were bound behind a piece of wood, her knees on the floor.

"Don't talk quite yet my dear. You need to wake up first."

Although she couldn't see it, she knew Elwood was moving closer. She felt a spoon press against her lips and she growled.

"Now, now love. You need the water."

As much as Alice hated to admit it, she knew that she did. Cautiously, and regrettably, she took the water that he offered her. Almost immediately Alice felt the relief of the cold water slide down her throat, making it bearable to breathe again.

"S-smoke.. why..."

Elwood laughed slightly. "We're burning the bodies."

Alice's eyes burst open in a furious motion and glared at Elwood. "W-.. w-what do you mean burning the bodies?" It hurt to breathe, but Alice was furious.

"Oh, we slaughtered a few of the soldiers to prove our point, however they truly stopped when we showed we had you. I must thank you for that love."

"I'm not your love!" She growled fiercely.

"Oh but you will be." he smirked. "You see, I have the means to make you marry me."

Alice's eyes widened. "Tarrant..."

Elwood nodded, walking back over to sit on the bed. "Yes. You see, we have him in chains. Bound by the metal, he cannot escape. Tomorrow, after my lovely bride has rested, we shall walk to the castle, where we shall be married."

Pulling on her restraints, Alice spat at Elwood's feet. "I'll never marry you!"

Elwood shrugged and whistled. In the distance, Alice could hear a faint cry, a cry of pain. "W-wait! What... what is that?"

The smirk that covered Elwood's face both infuriated her and disgusted her. "Your dear Tarrant. You see, every time you disobey me, argue with me, or don't listen to me, he pays the price."

Looking down, Alice shook slightly. "Fine... I'll listen to you. But you must SWEAR not to hurt him."

Walking over, he cupped Alice's cheeks in his hand. "If you swear, here and now, to kiss me and be mine, I swear not to hurt him." Taking a knife, he made a small x over his heart. "Cross it and hops to die." He leaned forward, lips nearly on hers. "Do we have a deal?"

She hung her head in shame before leaning up and capturing Elwood's lips. "Yes. We have a deal."

"Perfect! We shall make the wedding arrangements immediately. I'll bring someone in here to start on your dress darling."

"What about your witch?"

Elwood looked at her, before smiling coyly. "Jealous darling? It just so happens that she was tragically killed in the fight. We already killed the soldier that vanquished her."

Alice's heart stopped. "Elwood?"

"Yes darling?"

"Could I ask an early wedding present?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead in a way that could be described as tenderly. "Mm now you're getting into the spirit. What can I get you love?"

"I wish to know if a soldier is still alive, and the Lords to please."

"Ah, the Lords are all present and accounted for. What is the name of this soldier?"

"His name is Eric."

Elwood nodded before leaving the tent. Before Alice could celebrate his departure, a guard came in to look after her. She sighed and looked around, hoping to find something she could use for escaping. The tent itself was awfully bare. The pole going up the middle supported the tent, and the cot placed to the side took up very little room. However, there was a little area for washing up, and another area for dressing. In short, there was nothing she could use to escape. Before long, Elwood came back and looked at Alice shrugging.

"We can't find him among the living. Must have been killed in the ambush."

Tears welled in Alice's eyes, a long sob escaping her. Elwood moved over and untied her hands, pulling her close to him. "Oh my darling, if I had known he was important I would have kept him for leverage. I'm sorry my dear."

Sobs wrecked through her body, as she leaned against Elwood, too tired and weak to stand. "Come darling," he said pulling her to his cot. "You must rest on her. Just remember though, try to escape, and Eric won't be the only casualty of our love." Winking, he stood and went to the door of the tent. "I need to go rally my men and gather food for you. I shall return."

Alice laid there, as she looked up the ceiling of the tent. Eric was dead. He and the men has trusted her, and look where it had gotten them! She was supposed to lead them into battle, not into an ambush! She was supposed to be the fearless leader that slayed the Jabberwocky. Now look at where she was. She was a prisoner to Elwood's whim while Tarrant lay in chains. Alice didn't know what to do. She felt lost, and hopeless as she stared at nothingness. Her mind was still clouded with the fog of smoke, sleep threatening to take hold as the tears subsided. Turning her head she looked outside the small door of the tent. Blue skies. How ironic. Before sleep took a hold of her, she couldn't help but think of the first time she came to Underland. The blue skies, imaging what it was like to fly. She remembered tumbling down the hole, meeting Tarrant anew. Fighting the Jabberwocky and helping to put the Red Queen's reign of terror to an end. She wished she could rewind time, do things over. Maybe it would have been different.

**(The next day) **

Warm arms held Alice from behind as she snuggled deeper into the blanket. A small contented sigh escaping her as she turned around and hugged the body. "Tarrant, I had the worst nightmare." She put her face in the crook of his neck before a deep rumbling laugh woke her up. "Dear Lord, if that's how you see me, I'll have to work harder."

Pushing the body away, Alice fell off the bed and backed up into the pole. "I want you to stay away from me Elwood."

"Why Alice dear, not a thing you should say to your fiance now is it?"

Alice was about to retort with a biting insult, when the idea struck her. If she could play the part, she might be able to figure out a way to save her and Tarrant. Standing up slowly, Alice tugged at her shirt before looking up shyly. "It.. it isn't proper. If we are to be married, we should sleep in separate beds until our wedding night correct? Preserve the innocence and make it special?"

Elwood put his hand up to his chin thoughtfully before nodding. "I do believe you are correct my love. We should make it special! Besides, your innocence can be broken on our wedding night." He winked, and Alice, although grimacing and throwing up inside, blushed and looked down.

"E-Elwood!"she said blushing deeper. He laughed before getting up and walking over to her, kissing her slightly.

"Did I not say that you would choose me over him?"

She giggled and kissed back. "You were right." She gagged inside and felt like bathing in scolding hot water.

He merely smirked and pulled her closer. "Mm I knew you'd choose a real man sooner or later."

Oh how she wished she could wipe that smirk off his face. For now she would play along, and get in his good graces.

"And what a man I chose." she smiled at him before pushing him away gently. "You should be getting ready Elwood. You need to address the men and prepare them for the walk to the castle."

"Right again my love! I shall hurry then, we must be walking soon." Elwood dressed quickly and walked outside, leaving Alice to spit and wish her tongue. Just as she was about to dress however, she noticed a small piece of paper, at the very back corner of the tent. Walking over, she picked it up and looked at it. In small black writing it said, "_Fair maiden, we have found the flower and are regrouping, awaiting the arrival of the prince. E._" For a moment, Alice was confused but then she remembered the story of the maiden that Eric had told her! They got away! Eric and a few other must have escaped when they were ambushed. They found somewhere to hide, and now they're awaiting the arrival of someone. Yet, who could it be? As if she asked the question aloud, a familiar voice squeaked it's way past her thoughts.

"Miss Alice! Miss Alice!"

Looking down, Alice noticed Malleumpkin waving at her from behind the pole. Making it seem as if she were merely washing, Alice took the cloth and bent down.

"I'm so happy to see you Malleumpkin! Do you have any news?"

"Yes. Hatter and a couple of soldiers escaped during the ambush. He's-"

"Wait!" whisper shouted Alice. "I thought Tarrant was out there right now!"

Malleumpkin sighed and shook her head. "Chess took the chance to pose as Hatter again. He's the one out there right now. As I was saying, the Hatter took the soldiers to a small cave, where they are healing and regrouping right now. In the middle of the night however, Tarrant said that he was going to get troops. They're waiting for him to come back. Eric wanted you to see the note so that you have hope."

Alice smiled wide, a tear running down her cheek. "They're alive... Oh god Malleumpkin I thought the worst had happened."

"I know dear, but we mustn't give up now. I have to go and tell them you're alright. They're expecting me to come back with news."

"Hurry then! Please!"

The small mouse nodded before running out of the tent. Alice felt a new sense of power and purpose over take her. She had hope. Hope that Elwood would be dead before dawn. Hope that Underland would fall into peace once more.


End file.
